


Saeran's First Christmas

by PhoenixSavant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Death, Escape, Explosions, F/M, Fireworks, New Year's Eve, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSavant/pseuds/PhoenixSavant
Summary: Picking up after Seven's route and the after endings.Reifromrfa over on Tumblr posted a challenge, and I decided to toss something into the pot.  Look her up, btw.  Her stuff is wonderful!





	1. Saeran's First Christmas

Saeran shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He had left MC and his brother sitting in the cat café. There was only a week left to Christmas and he still hadn’t found a gift for either of them. Thanks to Jumin hiring him to work on the intelligence team at C&R, he wasn’t short on cash, but he couldn’t find the right gift. 

Everyone else was taken care of. Online shopping found a gift card to a spa for Zen. Yoosung was going to be surprised with a limited edition collectible from the launch of LOLOL. Jumin was getting a set of chocolates with a matching set for Elizabeth. Jaehee was getting an assortment of coffee from around the world. Even Vanderwood had a present, a WWII-era gun that he was sure to appreciate adding to his collection. 

But what to get the two people who were closest to him? What should he get for them? MC was wonderful, and caring. She’d held Saeyoung together, and become Saeran’s closest friend. No, he corrected himself. She’d become his first friend. The gift for her had to be perfect. If he had his way, he’d have just bought everything in every shop he visited and just drop it all at her feet. His brother worshipped her, and so did he. MC was the single best person alive.

Saeyoung was just as difficult to figure out a gift for. He’d been parted from his brother for a decade. His brother was rich, obsessed with cars and MC, and made anything else he wanted. Saeran also knew that the one thing Saeyoung wanted for Christmas, he was already getting. They would be together this year.

He paused in a music store, then a jewelers, then a toy store, then a bookstore. Nothing he saw was telling him, “THIS IS IT!” He was getting angry and frustrated, but he couldn’t seem to figure out what to do about the matter. He browsed a street vendor, looking over scarves and hats, deciding those might not be bad as a “I found something you’d like” sort of present, but they weren’t going to do for Christmas day. 

Turning to go back down the street, ready to give up and try again elsewhere tomorrow, Saeran saw a new shop on the other side of the street. A bright golden banner hung over the festive, green door, announcing the grand opening. The windows were filled with photographs and paintings. Across the bottom of the windows were the words “Custom Paintings” and “Professional Photography.” 

He thought about it and decided that it wouldn’t hurt to look. Maybe they’d have a picture of that stupid space station his brother was always talking about going to. Crossing the street, he reached the shop and pulled the door open. 

Art shops have a scent all their own, and it wasn’t one Saeran was used to. He wrinkled his nose a little as he glanced around, unsure where to start.

“Can I help you?” a young woman about his age asked, making her way up from the back of the shop. Her hair was red, and very curly, and very long, he realized. She had it tied back with a ribbon, but it hung halfway down her back. Freckles dotted her cheeks and her green eyes were lit with excitement. “Were you looking for anything in particular?” she asked, stopping a few feet in front of him.

Saeran looked away sharply, realizing he’d been staring. She was really cute. He didn’t like talking to cute girls. It made him nervous.

She inclined her head forward at his silence. “Um, are you okay?” she asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I uh, need a gift for my brother and his fiancé,” Saeran mumbled. 

“Oh! Art is always a great gift! They live together?” she asked.

Saeran nodded.

“So, let’s start over here, then,” she said, hooking her arm in his and almost dragging him to one wall of the shop. With a broad sweep of her hand, she indicated the many framed works hanging on the wall. “Do any of these look like something they’d like?” 

Saeran looked at the paintings. There were landscapes and still life images, and a few of animals, but nothing that looked right for Saeyoung and MC. He shook his head.

“Alright, not the traditional styles then, no problem!” The girl led Saeran around the shop, showing him paintings in almost any style, prints of famous works, and still nothing seemed right. There were a couple of paintings of nebula in space, and he considered those for a moment. MC wasn’t as entranced with space as Saeyoung though, so he passed them over.

His frustration finally seemed to be wearing the enthusiasm off of the girl who had been helping him search. She wasn’t as bright as when he first arrived in the shop. She was still persistent, but it wasn’t as energized. 

“I have a thought,” she said, turning to Saeran as the available pictures and paintings ran out. “You said that this is for your brother and his fiancé, right?” 

“Yeah?” he asked.

“What if you hire me for their wedding photos? Having perfect photos for a wedding is really important, and I’ve done several weddings.” She stepped behind the counter, pulling out two large photo albums. “These are samples of what I’ve done so far.”

Saeran looked, curious, as the albums were laid open. The photos were very good, and she seemed to capture the mood and personality of the subjects. One wedding had romantic, candle-lit photos, another looked like it had been kidnapped by fairies and dropped in the woods. Each wedding was different, each photo was unique.

Seeing that Saeran was appreciating the photos, the girl asked, “When is their wedding?” 

Saeran’s face fell. “They, uh, they don’t have, I mean, I don’t know. They didn’t say yet.” 

“Oh. That does make it a little difficult then,” she said, sounding sad and finally giving up.

Saeran turned one last page in the photo album as he decided to leave and continue the search. The page before him showed a handsome man in a suit, and two younger women tucked under his arms. They stood close together, laughing, seemingly oblivious to the camera. He stopped and sucked in his breath.

“This picture, what is it?” he asked, slowly.

“Oh, this one? It’s sweet, isn’t it?” the girl replied. “That was my second wedding. The man is the groom and the girls are his younger sisters. They were all very close, so it was fun to take their picture together. I like how they look like family, beyond just the eyes or hair. They look like they actually care for one another.” 

Saeran hesitated, shifting his weight between his feet. The picture had given him an idea, but he didn’t know if a photographer would do it for him. He bit his lower lip and pulled out his phone, flipping through the images stored there.

“Can you, maybe, do you think,…” he was stammering. Why did she have to be so cute? He couldn’t talk to her! 

“What do you have?” she asked, leaning forward so she could see his screen.

Saeran gave up talking and tilted the phone toward her so she could see the image he had pulled up. It wasn’t anything professional, not by far. Instead, it was a selfie that MC had insisted on taking when Saeyoung gave her a selfie stick one evening. She demanded that Saeran join in, and her face was in the center of the picture, with a twin on each side.

It was a rare photo, because Saeran was smiling in it.

===

“Saeran, if you don’t smile, we’re going to be here for a long time,” she said. “I don’t make you smile any other time, but I want one picture of the three of us together with you smiling.” 

“If he doesn’t smile,” Saeyoung had said, “I can always try a few jokes?” 

“Look what you did!” she exclaimed at Saeyoung. “He looks LESS happy now!” 

Saeran had laughed, hearing MC sounding so angry while she had such a happy face glued into place. She caught the picture, perfectly.

===

“Oh!” the girl exclaimed. “This is so adorable! Were you thinking a larger print of it?”

“Well, I mean, maybe, um…” he stammered again.

“Okay, let me check the resolution on this,” she said, pulling the phone from his hand and sending the photo to herself. She took Saeran’s hand, thankfully not noticing how red he turned, and led him to the back of the shop. Once there, she set his phone on a desk and opened the picture on a computer. Her face fell suddenly. 

“It won’t work?” he asked, feeling like this entire Christmas gift thing was becoming the worst idea possible in the history of the planet.

“No,” she frowned, looking up at him sadly. “I’m sorry. I could maybe get a little larger than a wallet size photo out of this before it’d lose resolution.” 

Saeran took up his phone and closed out the image. Slipping it back into his pocket, he mumbled, “Thanks anyway,” and started to leave.

“Wait!” the girl exclaimed behind him. “I have an idea!” 

Saeran turned, skeptical. 

“You want this for Christmas, right?” she asked him.

“Yeah?” 

“What if I painted it?”

“Paint?” he asked, not understanding. 

“Sure! I don’t have any commissions going right now, I could do this in time for Christmas. The picture itself isn’t terribly complex, it’s just a portrait.” She bounced around the desk, grabbing his hand again. “Here! I’ll show you!” She led him further into the store, where she pulled sheets of white cloth from a few paintings. Each was a portrait. At the top of each was a tiny piece of white tape holding a photo to it.

“I take a reference photo, then I paint the photo,” she explained. “I don’t have to schedule a sitting or get the right photo, so I could even start on it today!” 

Saeran still felt doubtful. These paintings were quite good, and he didn’t want to risk a gift that would be late. 

“I’ll throw in a frame and deliver to you on Christmas day,” she pushed. 

Saeran looked at the girl, and then the paintings again. The idea was perfect, but…

“I’ll wrap it!” she added. “Look, I’ve seen your face. You don’t know what to give them. This is it, I’m telling you, they’ll never ever get a better gift.” 

“How do you know so much about them?” Saeran challenged, not liking feeling pushed. 

“In the picture, the looks on your faces? But also, if you look, they were watching your face when they took the picture. Their eyes are aimed at the camera, but they’re looking at your image there. They wanted this picture, and I bet they wanted it badly. I don’t know the history, and I don’t need to, but I can tell you what a photographer sees in it.” She smiled. “I’ll even make sure that doesn’t make it into the painting. Please? Let me do this?” 

Saeran sighed. He almost wished MC was here to help him with this girl. He couldn’t talk to her, he couldn’t stop her from pushing, but at the same time, he did like the idea of giving them a painting of that picture. It was, just as this annoying girl had said, the perfect gift.

He didn’t look up at her as he muttered, “Fine. How much?”

“That’s going to depend on size,” she said, bouncing in glee. “Here…”

She promptly led Saeran into a maze of blank canvases and sizes that meant little to him. In the end, he selected one that was marked 36x48. It was large enough that it would look nice on a wall, and not large enough to be ostentatious.

Writing up a receipt, the girl ran Saeran’s bank card through her machine. She stapled her card to the receipt as she handed it to him with his card. 

“Saeran Choi?” she asked.

“Yes?” 

“Oh, I just,” she flushed slightly. “We hadn’t introduced ourselves I guess. Your name is really nice. I like it.” She grinned up at him, still showing a strong trace of pink in her cheeks, “I’m Nina.” 

“Nina,” Saeran repeated slowly. “Okay. Um, you’ll call me when it’s done?” he asked, looking intently at his wallet as he put away the receipt and his card.” 

“I will call you before then, if you want,” she grinned. 

Saeran’s face lit up more red than any Santa suit ever. “Uh, I, I have to go!” he bolted through the door of the shop, out to the street where the cold air bit his face. He almost ran past the next three shops. He looked back and was thankful to see that Nina wasn’t still watching him.

As he rounded the corner, heading back to meet Saeyoung and MC, he wondered why he couldn’t have just acted like a normal guy for once. Nina was…. She was nice, and really cute. 

Once Saeran found his brother and MC, the trio returned to the bunker. He helped them carry gifts inside and arrange them under the tree. The official RFA party was going to be held at the bunker this year, members only. Everyone had been dropping gifts by ahead of time, and the pile under the tree just kept growing.

Saeran smiled, seeing two small packages from MC and Saeyoung for him. They were going to love this painting, and he knew it. He was glad that he’d agreed to it. He blushed. He was also glad he’d see Nina again.

“What’s with the blush?” Saeyoung asked in a sing-song voice, flopping an arm over Saeran’s shoulder. 

“Nothing. Leave me alone, idiot,” Saeran snapped, making his escape to his room as his brother chuckled behind him. 

The week passed rapidly. Nina had sent a couple of pictures of the painting in progress. Saeran deleted them instantly, not trusting that his brother wouldn’t find a way to see them. 

Christmas morning, Saeyoung erupted from the bedroom he shared with MC shouting, “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” over and over again. He paused at Saeran’s door, knocking loudly, before running to the living room.

“Saeyoung, slow down!” MC called after him. “You are NOT opening presents yet! Go turn on the tree!” 

Saeran started to grumble at the noisiness of it all, but then smiled instead. This was Christmas day. It was the first Christmas he’d ever been able to celebrate, in his life. This year, he didn’t have to see other people sharing gifts and decorating trees. This year, there was a tree decorated, and he helped with that. This year, he had a family, odd as the RFA was for a family, it was family. This year, Saeran got to have Christmas. 

The combined 22 years of missed Christmases erupted into one gigantic ball of excitement in Saeran’s heart. Christmas! He was going to have Christmas! 

Vaulting from his bed he threw his door open and promptly tripped over something in the doorway. He face planted into the wall on the far side, crying out loudly before sliding down to the floor like a flattened cartoon character. 

“Oh no!” MC cried, running to him. “Are you alright? I’m so sorry! I didn’t expect you to come running out so quickly!” 

“Yeah, I’m,” Saeran brushed the back of his hand against his cheekbone. “I’m alright. I think it just surprised me.” He looked back at his door, seeing a large box there. A massive silver bow glittered over shiny gold paper. “What is that?” he asked. “It’s hard!”

“It’s hard to protect the contents,” Saeyoung grinned. “Go ahead. This is your gift from both of us.”

Saeran looked at Saeyoung and MC in surprise. “We’re supposed to wait, though,” he objected. 

“It’s alright,” MC assured him, smiling as large as Saeyoung. “This one won’t keep until the party.” 

Saeran reached over to untie the oversized bow on the box.

“Just lift,” Saeyoung said, gently. “It’s just for decoration.” 

Saeran lifted the box and set it to the side with a gasp. Beneath the box was a small, grey box of plastic, with a carry handle on the top and a door on one end. MC and Saeyoung nodded, still smiling as Saeran pulled it close. He opened the door and reached in slowly, feeling soft fur.

As he pulled out his hand, his jaw dropped and his eyes filled with tears. It was his favorite kitten from the cat café! He’d been gone for two weeks, and Saeran was afraid to ask the owner what happened. This little ball of orange fluff had a club foot, but Saeran adored him because he never seemed to give up. He ran, jumped, tackled, and climbed about with all the other cats there, and his spirit had won Saeran over completely.

“No!” he breathed. “How? They don’t sell the kittens!” 

Saeyoung grinned. “Everything is for sale if you have the right price.” 

Saeran held the mewling kitten against his neck, cradling it gently as tears continued pouring from his eyes. “I don’t know what to say. He’s wonderful. I… I …” he looked at MC, hoping she could help him again as she always did when his emotions got away from him. 

“You’re welcome,” was all she said, with a face-splitting smile. 

Saeyoung and MC led Saeran and the kitten to the tree, where the rest of Saeran’s gifts from them were revealed to be dishes, food, toys, and a collar for the kitten. Saeran spent the rest of the morning settling in with the newly-dubbed “Toby” and thinking about things to buy for him.

As lunch approached, Saeran was starting to worry that Nina wasn’t going to make it with the painting. He checked his phone but found no messages. He sent a message asking if she was going to make it, but didn’t get a response. Feeling nervous, he began chewing his nails any time MC wasn’t looking at him to make him stop.

Lunch passed and Saeran helped MC with the cleanup. There was still no message. Saeran was really starting to be torn between worrying about the gift arriving and being angry. He retreated to his room, curling up on his bed with Toby and taking a nap to escape the warring emotions. 

MC woke him, gently shaking his shoulder. “Saeran? Wake up. There’s someone at the door. She says she’s here for you. Saeyoung wants you to come and make sure before he lets her in.” 

“Huh?” Saeran blinked his eyes. 

“There’s someone at the door. Can you come see if you know who she is?” MC reiterated.

“Oh!” Saeran snapped into alertness. “Nina!” He sat up, rolling Toby to one side. Toby mewed his displeasure at the sudden awakening.

“Nina?” MC asked, as Saeran rushed past her. 

Sure enough, standing out in the cold, trying to hold the painting up off the ground and manage the intercom at the same time, was Nina. The painting was wrapped in paper with red and gold stripes with Christmas trees strewn across in a random pattern. With the frame added, it was huge and clearly not lightweight. 

Saeran shoved past Saeyoung. “You idiot!” He smashed the button to open the bunker door. “It’s your present!” 

Saeyoung looked at MC. “My brother got me a girl for Christmas?” 

Saeran didn’t bother responding. He was sure that MC was giving Saeyoung a look that would end that line of humor. “Nina, hi! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know when you were coming! I tried to message you!” He reached out and lifted the painting from her hands.

“I’m so sorry. I lost my phone last night. I have no idea where it went!” she explained. “I hope I’m not coming at the wrong time?” 

“Not at all,” MC called from inside the bunker. “Come on in. Saeran, let the girl through. Don’t be rude!” 

Saeran followed Nina into the bunker. As the door swung shut, MC introduced herself and Saeyoung, saving Saeran the uneasy task of speaking. Nina was still cute. He loved how her hair seemed to have a mind of its own, moving every time she spoke.

“So, uh, this…” he stammered, blushing as Nina looked at him. “Here!” He shoved the painting at MC and Saeyoung. 

The pair stood it between the two of them and together, pulled off the paper. When MC saw the picture, she covered her mouth with her free hand and started crying. Saeyoung gaped for a moment, then, as tears began to fall, let go of the picture and hugged Saeran tightly.

Saeran was feeling terribly uncomfortable at all the emotions flying about. Nina, realizing that this picture meant much more than she’d anticipated, stepped forward and took the painting from MC. The instant her hands were both free, MC threw herself against Saeran, still crying. He couldn’t breathe between the two of them hugging him.

“Get off!” he gasped.

“Saeran,” Nina said, gently as the rested the painting on the couch so it would be safe for a few minutes. “I don’t know any of you, but I think you just won Christmas.” She turned to him with a warm smile.

MC looked up at Nina. “You have no idea!” she said, emphatically. She did, at least, release Saeran as she turned to Nina. “Did you make this?” she asked, indicating the painting. 

Nina nodded proudly. “Saeran came in last week. I had to rush it, so please be careful. It should have dried another day or two, really.” 

“It’s wonderful,” MC said. “Thank you!” 

“Yeah,” Saeyoung said, his voice deep with sincerity. “Thank you, Saeran. It’s really, it’s perfect.” His smile wasn’t one that Saeran recognized or knew how to read properly, but it was a happy one. 

“I’m glad everyone likes it,” Nina said, smiling at Saeran, who turned crimson again. “I should go. I just wanted to be sure that you got it before the end of the day.” 

“Do you have to?” MC asked. “I mean, if you don’t have anywhere to be today, we have friends coming for a party soon. You’re welcome to stay if you like.” 

“I, well, I don’t, I mean, are you sure?” Nina responded.

“Very sure!” Saeyoung beamed. 

“Well, um, Saeran..?” she looked up at him. 

Saeran was beet red and unable to do anything but nod, barely. He wished he’d thought to ask Nina to stay for the party. 

“Alright then, if I’m not intruding,” Nina nodded.

MC and Saeyoung assured Nina that she wasn’t intruding at all, and kept her engaged in conversations that only required Saeran to make the occasional comment. As the RFA members arrived, Nina was introduced as the artist who had created the painting, and rapidly accepted by everyone. 

Apparently everyone knew about the plan to give Saeran the kitten because all of his gifts were for the kitten. Even Zen got him a climbing tree with short steps between the levels, and managed to greet Toby before fleeing to a corner to sneeze violently.

The best gift though, was when Nina found a stray bell from a package and pulled the ribbon from her hair. The thick red mass fell around her shoulders as she strung the bell onto her hair ribbon, and then tied it to Toby’s neck in a perfect bow. She smiled, waving Toby’s club paw at Saeran.

The sight made Saeran’s heart race, and the memory of Nina holding Toby with his fancy new bow was a favorite of his, even after many, many, more evenings together.


	2. Blowout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agency finds the bunker.
> 
> Really, I wanted to find out what would happen if Seven really had to blow the bunker.
> 
> It's okay, I'll fix it all!

Saeran sat in the darkened living room of the bunker, alone in the aftermath of the RFA party.  The lights on the tree blinked a multicolor rainbow in the darkness.  Bags of wrapping paper sat near the door, waiting to go out in the morning.  Empty plates and cups were still strewn on every surface.  Toby rested in Saeran’s lap, worn out from the activity of the day.

Saeran looked at his phone, smiling shyly.  Nina had demanded a picture of the two of them together.  MC pushed him closer to Nina and whispered in his ear. “She likes you!  Smile for the picture!” Saeran was a blushing mess, but he was smiling and looking at Nina in surprise and adoration when the picture was taken. Nina was beaming and had squealed in delight when she saw the result.

Nina had been a hit at the party. Everyone talked with her.  Jumin was so impressed with her painting that he hired her on the spot to do a portrait of Elizabeth.  V monopolized her for a solid half hour, talking about lighting and hues, whatever those were.  When it turned out that Nina knew who Zen was, he preened, making Saeran insanely jealous.  That jealousy was squashed when Nina ended up almost ignoring Zen and talking to Jaehee about him, instead.  Yoosung was star struck by Nina’s smile, the instant he met her.  He seemed to realize that there was something happening between Saeran and Nina though, and became enthusiastic about suggesting games that required teams of two.

Saeran wasn’t oblivious to the fact that he kept getting shifted to be near her. He wasn’t big on conversation to start with, but he’d been almost mute when standing near her.  He just felt everything he wanted to say sounded stupid.  He stammered and stuttered and embarrassed himself repeatedly.  Nina was very kind about it, though, and waited patiently for Saeran to get his words out straight.  He didn’t want Nina to think he’s stupid.  Hopefully they’d get to talk on the phone and he’d be able to become more comfortable with her.  Her number was saved in his phone and she had carefully saved his number in her purse.

Saeran’s hand idly toyed with Nina’s hair ribbon, still tied around Toby’s neck. Nina had swept the hearts of the RFA and his own as well. He thought about what to do, where he would take her on their first date. That was the next step, right?  Maybe he should check with MC first.  Maybe it was too fast to ask Nina out on a date.  He also didn’t have any experience with dating, and wasn’t sure that he’d get it right.

“ _There are still lights in the parks_ ,” he thought to himself.  He liked walking under the trees and seeing the lights look like stars hanging around him. Maybe Nina would like that. The nearby shops stayed open so that if it was too cold, they could get warmed up. His mind imagined her under those lights, her red hair and green eyes glittering with the reflected glow. He felt his face burning again and his heart felt like it might leap from his chest.

Gathering Toby gently, and cradling the tiny kitten in his arms, he made his way to bed. For a first real Christmas, this had been a wonderful day. It was exhausting to have so many loud people around, but he’d had fun, too.  He laid down, making a protective nest in his arms for Toby and smiled as he fell asleep.

Saeran didn’t know what time it was when he woke. A red light flashed repeatedly from the ceiling and a siren blasted through the bunker. He jumped from the bed and ran into the hallway.

“Security system authorization admin 1053829.  Silent alarm!” Saeyoung shouted from the living room. Saeran saw him racing into the work room and followed.  The siren stopped but the red lights kept flashing.

“What happened?” Saeran asked. His brother’s security system was supposed to be airtight.  He wondered if there’d been an error.

“I’m trying to find out,” Saeyoung said.  “There’s nobody outside.  Do you mind giving me a hand?” he asked. His voice was tense as he pulled up all the cameras in the CCTV system.

Saeran had seen this side of his brother once before. This was the real man beneath the jokes. This was the agent.  This was the man who would kill and sleep through the night.  This was the man who didn’t hesitate to act once he knew what to do.

“What do you need?” he asked.

“Watch those,” Saeyoung directed, pointing at the monitors with the camera feeds running. “I’m going to see if this is someone trying to hack the security system.”  He frowned as he worked furiously.

Saeran watched the screens but the views outside didn’t move.  He heard Saeyoung curse briefly under his breath. For a split second, he thought he saw something, but the image remained clear of any sign of intrusion. That was when he realized, each feed flickered. The front door, the garage, all around the outside, like a ring.  One feed flickered, then the next, and then the next.  Alerting Saeyoung, Saeran pointed at the screen. “You need to see this,” he said.

Saeyoung looked up, watching the screen. The video feed flickered again.  Saeyoung’s eyes went wide.  “Security system authorization admin 1053829.  Engage secondary monitoring!” He shouted, typing furiously on his keyboard.

A new video feed appeared on the screen Saeran was watching. It was flooded with people in black combat gear carrying rifles. Saeran didn’t know guns well, but he knew what this meant. The Agency had found them.  The spy network that his brother had defied, to save him, had found their home and was trying to get in.  If they did, Saeran knew what would happen.

“Fuck!” Saeyoung exclaimed. “Saeran, get your bag. Leave your phone and anything electronic. We’re leaving.”  He vaulted from his chair and ran to the hallway, calling for MC.

Saeran scrambled to his room and grabbed the large backpack from beneath his bed. Seeing Toby, he realized he’d almost forgotten the new kitten in the chaos. He dragged Toby out by the scruff of his neck, shoving him inside his jacket.  He shoved his feet into his shoes just in time to see MC and Saeyoung spill out into the hallway behind him.

“Downstairs, go!” Saeyoung shouted. Saeran turned and heard MC behind him. The basement was a mess. It was filled with boxes and crates and who knew what was in any of them.  He opened the door and ran down the stairs as quickly as he could. Heavy steps followed, and he heard the door close at the top of the stairs.

“Saeyoung, why are we in the basement?” MC asked, her eyes filled with fear.

“Because this is the way out,” he replied. “We have to wait for a few minutes though. I have to know that they’re inside.”  He was watching the screen of what looked like a handheld video game.

Saeran looked over his shoulder and saw the feed from the security camera. The men outside were strapping explosives to the door. Saeyoung shook his head at them. “Idiots.  You know how to be precise with that stuff. You’re going to kill yourselves,” he muttered.

He watched the screen for a few minutes and as the people backed away from the image, he looked up and set the device on a box. He looked at his brother and at MC.  His eyes had nothing in them but regret.

“There’s going to be an explosion upstairs. We have to wait 47 seconds after that and then we can go. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten either of you involved.”

MC rested a hand against Saeyoung’s face. “Don’t apologize,” she said gently. I knew that this day might come.”

Saeyoung didn’t look comforted. He put his hands on MC’s shoulders and backed her toward Saeran. “If anything happens...”

Saeran could only nod. He lifted a hand and rested it on MC’s shoulder.  His heart was pounding and his mind was spinning.  He knew his brother wanted him to protect MC, but how?

“Security system authorization admin 1053829,” Saeyoung said again.  Prepare countdown. Rover. Run silent.”

The red light in the basement stopped flashing and turned yellow.  They waited in silence.

An explosion shook the bunker and Saeyoung spoke again. “Security system authorization rover, run command liftoff, engage rover silent.”

“Be ready,” he said to his family. “Go to the back wall.”  As MC started to move, he said to her, “Cover your ears. Please.”  His eyes were begging.

She covered her ears as small ports opened in the walls of the basement. Saeran smelled gasoline so thick he choked on the fumes.  He heard liquid pouring out and assumed that was the gasoline he smelled. 

“Security system, engage sunlight,” Saeyoung said, hanging his head.

Saeran heard and felt a series of explosions.  He heard screaming from upstairs.  The screams were short-lived, but Saeran knew he’d never forget them. Toby scrabbled against him, unhappy with the confinement, sounds, and smells.  He tried to pet him through the jacket, talking softly.

“We’re going,” Saeyoung said.  He reached for MC and she stepped into his arms. He steered her forward.  Reaching around her, he pushed on the wall, revealing a secret panel. Turning the switch inside, he opened a door.  The hallway inside was dark and the air smelled musty.

He handed MC and Saeran a flashlight. “You brought Elly?” 

When she nodded, he held out his hands and she passed him the robotic cat he’d made for her.  “Elly, wake up,” he said.  The cat’s eyes lit up and it wiggled its ears.

“Elly, escape sequence five.  Follow the path.”  He set the cat in the entry to the tunnel and turned to MC. “I’ll be right behind you.  I have to...” he looked back at the basement that had been his home.

MC took Saeran’s hand and entered the hallway. She followed Elly and led him through a series of twists and turns. After a few minutes, he heard something heavy drop far behind them. He stopped, looking back.

“He said he’s coming,” MC said, pulling Saeran forward. “We have to keep going.”

They had barely taken another three steps when the walls and floor shook so hard they both nearly fell. A roaring sound, almost like a dragon, came from the tunnels behind them.  Then there was the sound of rubble falling. 

MC looked up at Saeran, terrified.  Toby picked that moment to claw his way out of Saeran’s jacket. He leapt to the floor, hair standing on end and tail bristled out. Running, he vanished into the darkness back the way they had come.

Saeran didn’t hesitate. He ran after the kitten, leaving MC shouting for him to come back. Luckily, they were in a long, straight stretch, but the kitten reached the fork in the path and sped off to the right.  Chasing after him. Saeran tried to remember which way he came. He didn’t have to run far. The tunnel ended and Toby huddled in the corner, crying.

Grabbing him up, Saeran buried his face in the soft fur. He wanted to cry, but swallowed his emotions and stuffed Toby back into his jacket, pinning him there as tightly as possible.  He had just lost his first home.  He wasn’t going to lose his first pet. 

Hurrying back to the main tunnel, Saeran saw a light bobbing towards him.  He doused his flashlight and stepped back into the side tunnel, waiting to see who was coming.  His brother ran by, covered in dirt. 

“Saeyoung!” he called, stepping from the tunnel.  He froze.  His brother had a pistol pointed at his face. 

“Shit!  You should be out of here by now!” Saeyoung cursed.  “Hurry!  It’s all coming down!”

Saeran’s eyes went wide, but he followed his brother and ran as fast as he could.  It was a struggle to keep up without losing Toby again.  They caught up to MC and Elly.  Saeyoung didn’t slow, except to reach down and scoop Elly up as he ran.  MC ran with him, her eyes catching the terror in Saeran’s eyes. 

Explosions rocked the tunnel behind them, getting closer despite the brutal pace that Saeyoung set.  The only pause was when Saeyoung put in a passcode at a doorway and the door swung open. Saeran was gasping for breath as they emerged in an old junk yard.  Saeyoung didn’t stop running though.  He kept going, and so MC and Saeran ran after him.  Another explosion broke loose, and this time, fire flashed upward just before a cloud of dust and rubble took the exit they’d just come out of. 

Saeyoung slowed then, stopping to lean against the rusted-out hull of a car.  “Are… you… hurt?” he gasped at MC.

“No,” she replied, “Fine.”  She was as winded as the twins were.

“Saeran?” Saeyoung asked.

“Fine,” Saeran coughed.  He was relieved that they’d made it out of the bunker, and that Toby was still safely with him.  He knelt on the frozen ground, his legs too wobbly to keep going. 

Once he caught his breath, Saeyoung crushed MC against his chest.  He didn’t say anything.  He just held her, clinging to her as if to reassure himself that she was still with him.  When he could speak, all he said was “I’m sorry,” over and over again.

MC tried to comfort him, but he seemed caught in a wave of guilt that wouldn’t let go.

“What the hell did you have that place rigged with?” Saeran asked, still hearing the screams of the men who had invaded the bunker. 

Saeyoung shrugged.  “A few things.  It turned the place into a firebomb.  The basement went next.  Once I was in the tunnel, I set off the charges that brought the bunker in on itself.  The others were set on timers throughout the tunnels so that no one will figure out which route we took.”  He sighed heavily and buried his face in MC’s hair.  “I’m sorry.  It’s my fault they found us.  I should have been more careful.  I should…”

“Saeyoung, no,” MC said to him, softly.  “They were looking for you, it was going to happen someday.  That’s why you had us pack the bags, remember?  It’s just that it happened tonight, and you weren’t expecting it.” 

“She’s right,” Saeran added.  “Those guys, they weren’t going to stop until they got you.  They were too pissed about you taking me and Vanderwood.”  He frowned, looking around at the junk yard as the frigid air started to seep into him.  “What do we do now, though?” 

“Now we go someplace we can be safe for tonight,” Saeyoung said, still sounding broken.  He held up the mechanical cat.  “Elly, send a message to Vanderwood.  Tell him I am going to location ten.”

“Message will be delivered,” Elly confirmed. 

“Come on,” Saeyoung said.  “Let’s get out of here.”  He trudged toward a building that looked like it might fall in on itself.  He took out a key and unlocked the door. 

The building turned out to be a small garage.  The car inside looked like it might collapse if anyone touched it wrongly.  Saeran looked at it skeptically, but his brother opened the door and helped MC get in.  When he opened the trunk, Saeran followed him around to the back to put his pack in.  The trunk made him gasp.  It was loaded with weapons and ammunition.

“She doesn’t know about this,” Saeyoung said flatly.  “It stays that way.” 

Saeran nodded silently in response and then followed Saeyoung to the side of the car where they got in. 

The car turned over smoothly.  Saeran figured that he should have known, given his brother’s love of cars, that it’d be ready to run.  As Saeyoung pulled away an old man stepped out of a trailer and waved at him.  Saeyoung waved back and drove out to the street.

“You’ve had this set up for a long time, haven’t you?” MC asked him. 

“I never knew when I’d need it.  Buying that junk yard just turned into the best money I ever spent.  It meant you two are safe.” 

“You bought the entire junk yard?” Saeran asked in surprise.  “Why not just rent it or something?” 

“Because since I owned it, that man gets to live in his home the rest of his life.  His bills are paid, and he gets a paycheck for keeping kids out.  In exchange, he didn’t ask questions.  Tom is a nice guy, really, once you get to know him.” 

“Wait!  _That_ was Tom?” MC exclaimed.  “I thought you made him up!” 

That made Saeyoung smile briefly.  “Nope.  Tom inherited the junk yard from his parents.  He never married, but he was losing money and looking to sell.  So, I made the best offer.  He’s been the closest thing to a friend I’ve had in a long time.  He even helped me work on this baby.” 

“Oh… your cars…” MC cried softly.  “Oh, Saeyoung…” 

“No, they aren’t important,” he said, reaching over to take her hand.  “Everything important in my life is in this car with me.”  He looked into the mirror at Saeran.  “That includes you.” 

Saeran and MC fell silent as Saeyoung drive them across town and into the worst neighborhoods.  As they left the better areas, Saeyoung apologized and flipped a switch on the car.  It went from running smoothly to choking and sputtering.  He pulled up in front of a very questionable looking hotel and the car did him the favor of backfiring as it turned off.

“Wait here.  I’ll be right back,” he said.  He got out of the car and went into the office.  A few minutes later he returned with a door key on an aged wooden oval.  “Our reservations were still good,” he smiled at MC as he opened her door.  “The doorman and porter are already gone for the night, though.  We’ll have to carry our own bags.” 

Saeran got out of the car and looked around.  This place screamed infestation and filth.  Where had his brother brought them?  He sighed again, cradling Toby, who had fallen asleep in the car, and went to the trunk to help with the luggage.  Following his brother, he found himself led to a narrow breezeway and through.  Around the back was a small toolshed. 

Saeyoung opened the door and looked over his shoulder.  “Watch your step,” he said.  “It’s steep.” 

The toolshed sat above a rickety looking wooden staircase that dropped almost straight down into the earth.  Saeran looked down the stairs doubtfully.  “MC, let me go first.  If you fall, I can catch you.”  Seeing her nod, Saeran took the first tentative steps down the stairwell. 

At the base of the stairs was a long room with concrete walls.  Directly across from the stairwell was a table with two chairs.  A narrow space behind the table was lined with shelves and storage lockers.  At the far end were two bunk beds and a toilet between them.  Along one wall was a small stove and sink, with a tiny counter space to separate them.  Shelves of canned goods lined the wall and the space under the stairwell. 

“It’s not much,” Saeyoung said, apologetically.  “There’s blankets in the footlocker.  I’ll get some heat going.”  He dragged out an electric heater and plugged it in, facing it toward the beds. 

MC was so sleepy that she didn’t seem to care if it was cold or not.  She went to the first bed and laid down, closing her eyes. 

Saeyoung stood, watching her sleep.  Saeran saw tears beginning to form in his eyes.  He put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and was surprised when Saeyoung turned and hugged him.  This time, he didn’t tell his brother to get off of him.  This time, he was crying, too.  Everything was gone.  They were alive, but how long would they have to hide?  What was he going to tell Nina about the painting and the bunker?  Would he ever have a chance? 

Toby began to protest being squished between the twins, making both of them chuckle as they stepped back from one another and wiped their eyes. 

“I think she has the right idea,” Saeyoung said.  “Vanderwood will be here early.  We need to get some sleep and be ready to move when he gets here.” 

“Saeyoung, you don’t think they went after Vanderwood, too, do you?” Saeran asked. 

Saeyoung shook his head.  “If they did, I’d have gotten a message through Elly.  Since the agency never knew about her and she doesn’t connect to any networks, we set up a relay in case of emergency.” 

Saeran shook his head.  What he was thinking was, “Crazy-ass, braniac spies.”  What he said was, “Oh, that’s smart.”  He took the top bunk, across from MC. 

Saeyoung tossed him a blanket and a small pillow.  Then, pulling a blanket over himself and MC, Saeyoung closed his eyes. 

Saeran was pretty sure that Saeyoung wasn’t sleeping, but the little heater was working wonders at warming the place up, and soon Saeran was asleep next to Toby’s purring form. 

 


	3. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran, MC and Saeyoung are joined in the hideout by Vanderwood. Together they go after The Agency, but The Agency still finds them!

                Saeran woke to someone cursing loudly and a crash from the top of the stairs.  He vaulted from the bunk, leaving Toby behind.  Saeyoung was a few steps ahead of him and they moved toward the stairs silently. 

                “Seven!  God damn it!  Call off your fucking cat!” Vanderwood shouted.

                “Intruder!” Elly called out, followed by some noise Saeran couldn’t make out. 

                “Seven!  I know you hear me!” Vanderwood shouted again. 

                Saeyoung looked like he wanted to laugh, but instead he called up the stairs, “Elly, stand down.” 

                “Standby mode engaging” Elly said.

                Vanderwood stomped down the stairs.  “Fire?  You seriously made it breathe fire?  You dumbass!” 

                Saeyoung shrugged as Vanderwood reached the bottom of the stairs.  “It works to keep people out,” he said. 

                “I saw that,” Vanderwood replied, dropping a bag on the small table.  He looked around.  “You two look alright.  Where’s MC?  Is she hurt?” 

                “I’m fine,” she said, coming to stand next to Saeyoung.

                “Good,” Vanderwood said, nodding.  To Saeyoung he asked, “The Agency?” 

                “I believe it was, yes.  They got into the security system and hacked the cameras, but set off the alarm.  It was closer than I like to admit,” Saeyoung frowned.  “I had to blow the bunker.  It’s gone.” 

                “Better it than all of you,” Vanderwood said somberly.  “I can’t believe they did that.  We warned them to leave us alone.” 

                Saeyoung nodded.  “I thought it was enough.”  His face was drawn and pale.

                “Well, I didn’t know what you wanted to do, so I brought everything,” Vanderwood said, gesturing to the bag he’d carried in.  “There’s cash, ID’s, tickets, and all the rest.  I say we burn the bastards to the ground.  I’m sick of waiting for them.” 

                “IDs?” Saeran asked.  “You mean, so we could just disappear?”

                “We can,” Saeyoung confirmed.  “That was always the plan, before.  If they’re not afraid though, they’ll just hunt us down anywhere we go.  We can change names and hair color, but their facial recognition software is good enough to see through that.  I know, I built it.” 

                “So what, we just live down here in a hole forever?”

                “No,” Saeyoung said, his voice taking on an edge.  “No, but we’re going to be here for a few days.”  He looked at Vanderwood and the darkness in his eyes made Saeran step back involuntarily.  “Bring me my machines,” he said.  “They’re never going to threaten my family again.” 

                Vanderwood smiled proudly at Saeyoung.  “That’s my boy.”  He turned and reached into the bag, pulling out a laptop and a series of other boxes and cables.  “I didn’t think you’d let them walk away.  Start setting this up.  I have the rest in the car.”  Motioning to Saeran he said, “Come on, I need an extra pair of hands.” 

                Saeran followed Vanderwood up the narrow stairs and out of the shed.  In the parking lot, Vanderwood had parked a beaten up van next to Saeyoung’s dilapidated car.  He opened the back and pulled a box over.

                “See if you can lift that,” Vanderwood directed. 

                The box was heavy, but Saeran managed to get an arm under it.  Vanderwood pulled another box out and shouldered the doors of the van shut.  Together they returned to the hidden room under the storage shed.  Vanderwood went back up and locked the doors as Saeyoung directed MC and Saeran in unpacking and positioning equipment.  Apparently Saeyoung had set up a satellite link to this location that ran alongside the satellite for the TV in the motel.  They would have their own connection to the internet in no time.

                “Vanderwood?” MC asked, as he came back down the stairs.  “Do you have your phone?” 

                “I do, why?” 

                “I was just thinking, and shouldn’t someone call Jumin or someone?  If anyone from the RFA goes to the bunker, they’d think we’re all dead,” she worried. 

                “Already done,” Vanderwood said.  “And thinking you three were dead would be the least of their worries.  I wouldn’t be surprised if The Agency is watching the place still.” 

                Saeran felt the strength run out of his body.  The RFA was warned, but what about Nina?  She wouldn’t have known anything.  She was supposed to call him, but if he didn’t answer his phone, she might go to the bunker. 

                “Saeyoung,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

                “Hmm?” his brother responded, not looking up from the cables he was connecting to the computers. 

                “Who will warn Nina?” Saeran asked, his voice quavering.

                “Oh!” MC exclaimed, sharing Saeran’s realization.

                “Damn!” Saeyoung exclaimed.  “Vanderwood, could you call Jumin and …”

                “On  it,” Vanderwood said, scrambling back up the stairs. 

                Saeran followed him up, his heart pounding in fear.  Nina couldn’t be a part of this.  She couldn’t be left in danger.  His mind was filled with images of her seeing the bunker, of Nina being kidnapped and tortured.

                “Jumin, it’s Vanderwood.”  A pause followed.  “Yes, everyone is safe, no injuries.  We’re going to be in hiding for a few days.  The news is about to get interesting, you’ll want to watch.  … We missed someone.  I need you to make a call.   …. That painter, Nina, can you get in touch with her at her shop?  She can’t go to the bunker.  … Bodyguards might draw attention, can you do it without anyone realizing they’re around?  …. Yeah, until we call again.  …. I will.  Watch yourselves out there.” 

                Vanderwood ended the call and turned to Saeran.  “Jumin will go to her shop right now.  He’ll give her the message in person.  Also, he’s going to set up a couple of guards to keep an eye on her at a safe distance, just to be sure.”  He rested his hand on Saeran’s shoulder.  “She’s safe.  She’s going to stay safe.  She won’t know anything unless you tell her about it later.” 

                “Thank you,” Saeran said, his voice still shaking. 

                Vanderwood shook his head, dismissing the thanks.  “Why don’t you hang out here for a few minutes, dry your face a bit?  MC is already stressed and she hasn’t had the kind of life we’ve all had.  No need to upset her more, right?” 

                Saeran lifted a hand to his face.  He hadn’t even realized that he was crying.  Wiping the tears away, he nodded and stepped aside so Vanderwood could return.  After Vanderwood left, Saeran sat on the top step.  He folded his arms over his knees and rested his forehead against them.  How were his brother and Vanderwood going to make sure that everyone would be safe?  How were they going to be able to return to a regular life after this?  What if they had to go into hiding?  He’d never see her again.  The thought made his chest ache.

                Saeran hadn’t ever really taken an interest in anyone before.  He had just done as Rika told him to do.  MC was the first girl he’d ever liked, but she was with his brother.  Even Saeran knew that meant that they couldn’t be more than friends.  Nina was different.  That day, when he was shopping, Saeran had talked to a lot of different girls at the shops he visited.  The only one he had trouble talking to was Nina.

                At the party, she’d stayed close to him.  He’d caught her looking at him more than a few times.  Exchanging phone numbers had been her idea, probably because he’d been too afraid to ask.  Nina was different because she had done everything to show that she was interested, too. 

                Saeran felt a strong desire to make sure that Nina stayed safe, and that he was able to see her again.  He didn’t know how to help, but maybe he could.  He was as good at hacking as his brother was, right?  He’d hacked his brother’s security and the messenger!  He could help Saeyoung and Vanderwood. 

                He took a deep breath and made sure that the tears weren’t going to start up again.  Standing, he went back down the stairs.  Vanderwood and Saeyoung were firing up the computers and checking the security on them. 

                “I want to help,” Saeran said, standing at the foot of the stairs.  “I can hack, too.” 

                Vanderwood looked at Saeyoung with a raised eyebrow, leaving the choice to him. 

                “You don’t have to do this,” Saeyoung said.  “You’re clear of that stuff now.” 

                “I’m not clear, none of us are.  I want to be clear though.  I need to be clear if I’m going to see Nina again.”  There, it was out.  Now his brother could start teasing him about having a crush on someone.

                Saeyoung looked over at MC and smiled softly.  “Yeah, that’ll make you do some things, won’t it?”  He turned back to Vanderwood.  “Do you have the stuff for another station?” 

                “Probably.  What do you need?” 

                Saeyoung shrugged.  “Monitor, keyboard, mouse, we can plug him in with those.” 

                “Yeah, I’ll go check,” Vanderwood said, going back up the stairs.  Halfway up, he turned back.  “This needs to be the last trip out today.  Does anyone need anything else?” 

                “PhD Pepper?” Saeyoung asked, looking hopeful.

                “This isn’t a grocery trip,” Vanderwood grumbled.  “If you wanted your junk food, you should have stocked it.”  He turned and left the shed. 

                Saeyoung grinned.  “I miss playing with him.”  He walked over to the bunk beds and reached under, pulling out a long chest.  He dragged it back to the table and flipped the lid open.  Inside were bags of Honey Buddah chips and PhD. Pepper cans. 

                “Saeyoung, you are not serious!” MC admonished him.  “You stocked your hideout with junk food?  What would you do if you had to be here for more than a day or two?” 

                “What?” he asked her innocently.  “There’s other food here.” 

                “You idiot,” Saeran muttered at him.

                Vanderwood returned and brought the things to set up a work station for Saeran.  Once everything was connected, Vanderwood sat at the far end.  Everyone looked at Saeyoung.

                “Alright, Vanderwood, you keep them off of us.  You’re not bad, but Saeran and I are faster and better.  We’ll get into their systems and dump the data out to the press and the authorities.  You make sure that they can’t find us while we do it.”  Saeyoung was in charge again, all business.  “Saeran, I want you to come over here and watch what I’m doing.  I’ll get us an opening and I want you to start pulling everything you can from their systems.  I’ll keep them from blocking you.  Let me know when it’s done.” 

                MC sat on the bunk beds, holding Toby and watching as the three men began chasing down The Agency.  She didn’t talk or even leave the bed.  Saeran’s focus became centered on the events at the table. 

                Once Saeyoung had gotten through The Agency’s security, Saeran switched to his station.  He started downloading data as quickly as possible.  He didn’t even know what parts of the data were going to be useful, he just started copying files over as fast as possible.  Time went by at a crawl, watching the files complete their downloads.  The room was silent except for the rattling of keyboards and an occasional, muttered curse word. 

                At some point, MC brought bowls of stew to everyone, insisting that they eat.  Saeran hadn’t realized he was hungry until he started shoveling food into his mouth.  Bottles of water appeared on the table next to each of them as the bowls vanished.  When those emptied, new bottles took their places.  Around the edges of his focus, Saeran realized that MC was doing what she could to take care of all of them while they worked.

                “No!  Bring those back!” Saeyoung exclaimed. 

                “Not until later,” MC said, dragging the chest of soft drinks and chips away from Saeyoung.  “You’ve had eight cans of that stuff and two bags of chips.  You’ll make yourself sick,” she scolded him. 

                “But, Babe…” he whined at her. 

                “Saeyoung, no.  I’ll give you some after dinner.” 

                Vanderwood snickered.  “I like her,” he said. 

                Saeyoung sighed, defeated.  “Saeran, all I can say is you should really, really rethink this Nina thing.  Women are trouble.” 

                “You should be thankful there’s one that’s willing to put up with you,” Saeran quipped, starting another set of downloads. 

                Saeyoung sighed heavily.  “There was a time when I was a god, you know.” 

                “Only in your own head,” Vanderwood clarified.  “Work.  I still have the taser.”

                Saeyoung looked nervous, but fell silent again as Saeran snickered softly with Vanderwood. 

                Saeran watched the files loading across the system and realized how many were left to copy.  Even with the amped up satellite connection, this was taking far too long.  The odds of being noticed and traced back grew exponentially the longer they were in the system. 

                “How many individual computers do we have here?” he asked. 

                “Five, why?” Saeyoung looked up at his brother. 

                “This is taking too long.  Which machines are standalone?” 

                Saeyoung pointed at the three in the middle of the table, one of which Saeran was already connected to. 

                Checking the progress of the files he’d started pulling, Saeran unplugged the keyboard, monitor and mouse, and switched to another computer.  He started up another set of files to pull down, and then repeated the process on the third machine.

                “Are you sure you can keep up with which files you’re getting?” Saeyoung asked. 

                “Yeah, I can pull directories this way.  It’ll cut the time down.”  Saeran lined up the computers so that he had ready access to the ports to switch out the connections.  “Can you keep up with that many connections?” 

                Saeyoung looked at him dryly.  “Did you really just ask that?”

                “Hey, I’m not the one who thought to have one connection pulling files.” 

                “No fighting,” MC cautioned.  “There’s too much on the line.  You can play who’s better later.” 

                Saeran glanced at her.  She wasn’t even looking at them.  She was sitting in the floor, playing with Toby. 

                Still, time seemed to crawl by.  Vanderwood went up the stairs a few times for a smoke break.  Saeran watched his machine while he went.  He bummed a cigarette once, just needing some way to get out of the cramped room and away from the computer.  He stood in the shed, not really smoking the cigarette, stretching to pull the tension from his back and shoulders.

                If the lighting outside was any indication, it was almost nightfall.  He figured that they needed about three more hours to finish pulling the information from The Agency.  Thank god his brother had installed terabytes of drive space in those computers.  There wouldn’t have been enough room any other way.  Putting out the cigarette, he headed back down the shaky stairs. 

                “How’s it going over there?” he asked Saeyoung, settling back into his seat. 

                “If they’ve noticed anything, they haven’t reacted.  Vanderwood?  Anything?” 

                “Nothing so far, no.  They’re not tracing at all, yet.” 

                “Good,” Saeran said.  “We’re almost through it.”  He switched machines again. 

The three men kept working.  MC brought food around again, stopping to hug Saeyoung as she did.  Saeran’s eyes were burning.  Finally, he started the last round of files. 

“This is it,” he said.  “What do you want me to do when I’ve got these?” 

“Kill the connections.  We’ll drop the satellite link.  We can organize it all offline.  It’ll buy us some time,” Saeyoung said.  His voice sounded tired. 

Saeran watched the files nervously.  He knew his brother was good, and he’d taught Saeyoung the trick he used to make his access unnoticeable.  Still, everything was going too smoothly.  He was afraid that the Agency was just waiting for a chance to strike.  It left a cold pit in his stomach.  He wondered if Saeyoung or Vanderwood felt the same sense of dread.

“Done!” he called out, as soon as the last file finished.  He killed the connections to the Agency servers as quickly as he could.  Saeyoung and Vanderwood did the same.  Vanderwood reached over and pulled the ethernet cables from every computer.

They all sat back, suddenly panting for air, looking at one another for confirmation that they’d been successful. 

“Ya-HOO!” Saeyoung shouted, startling Toby and Saeran both.  “Alright, boys, we did it!  All we have to do now is organize this stuff and send it out!  After that, we’re just going to hijack a TV from the hotel and watch the news!” 

“You’re positive,” Saeran asked, “that they didn’t see us or trace the connections?” 

“There was zero activity,” Vanderwood confirmed.  “Even if they bugged the files, we’re offline.  They can’t find us if we’re not connected.” 

“That’s right,” Saeyoung said, his voice sounding cheerful again.  “When we send this out, we’ll leave here, just to be safe.  It won’t matter if they find this place.  It’s just a safehouse.  There’s others.” 

Saeran let out a breath he felt like he’d been holding since the alarm had gone off in the bunker.  “Well, let’s get organizing,” he said, turning back to his monitor.  “How do you want it done?” 

“First, we need to stop,” Saeyoung said.  “Not for long, but we’ve all been here long enough that our eyes are about to pop out.  Take a few minutes, go see your cat.  Your eyes will thank you and you’ll work better.” 

Vanderwood nodded in agreement.  “I’m going to go get a smoke.  I’ll be right back.”  He stood and went up the stairs.

Saeyoung pulled MC into his lap, resting his head against her shoulder and closing his eyes.  As he murmured to her affectionately, Saeran went to see Toby.  A half-eaten plate of stew showed him that MC had at least found a way to feed him.  That was so like her, to take care of things without disturbing anyone else. 

With a full belly, Toby wasn’t interested in playing, but he was happy to lay in Saeran’s lap as he bathed himself.  Saeran realized that despite being in the small room all day, without a litter box, there was no smell of Toby having relieved himself anywhere.  He poked the kitten’s belly, but it didn’t seem overly distended.

“MC?” he asked.

“Yes?”

“Um, I just realized that we don’t have a litter box.  Has Toby… you know?” 

“Oh!”  MC giggled.  “I didn’t have anything else to do but watch him, so I’ve just been putting him up on the toilet when he started looking like he needed to go.” 

Saeran blinked in surprise.  He wouldn’t have thought of doing that.  “Oh, okay.  Thank you for watching him.” 

“It’s no trouble.  We’ve kept each other company.”  She smiled at him warmly. 

Vanderwood came back down the stairs.  “I checked around outside.  There’s no sign of anyone poking around.  Also, it’s starting to snow.  No one goes out until we’re ready to leave.” 

“Snow is good,” Saeyoung said.  “Any tracks we left will get covered.  That’s a relief.” 

“Are we ready to finish this mess?” Vanderwood asked.

“More than ready,” Saeyoung said, nudging MC to stand up.  “Saeran?” 

“Yeah, be right there.”  He nuzzled Toby before handing the kitten off to MC. 

The hours moved by slowly as each began organizing the information pulled from the servers.  A history of hits on political figures, international dealings, businesses sabotaged, and even falsified criminal evidence to jail people; all the data sorted into neatly referenced lists.  Saeran had to admit that he was impressed by the reach of The Agency, and also a little unnerved by it.  These were the men that they’d escaped, twice now?  His brother and Vanderwood must be better than they let on, Saeran decided.  It was the only explanation for how any of them were still alive. 

In the very early hours of the morning, everything was ready.  They prepared the packages to send out to the media and to the authorities.  They were reaching out across international boundaries as well.  Every nation where The Agency had dealings was about to get copies of the information blanketing their media, police, and government agencies. 

“Okay,” Saeyoung said, once it was all set.  “Saeran, take Toby and MC upstairs.  MC, get Elly.  The only thing staying behind is the computers.  Vanderwood and I will clear the place.  This will be the least secure place in the world when the news starts getting ahold of this stuff.”  He tugged MC’s coat close around her.  “Stay bundled up.  It’s going to be a few minutes.  We have to make sure that no one can tie us to this place.” 

MC nodded and turned to the stairs, wearing her backpack and carrying Saeyoung’s.  Saeran followed her, carrying two of the bags they’d brought and Toby.  It was cold in the shed and his coat wasn’t holding the heat in very well.  His teeth clattered as they waited.  MC held Elly and danced from foot to foot.  Finally, Saeyoung and Vanderwood came up the stairs, hauling the trash and Vanderwood’s large bag with them. 

Saeran snickered at the sight of them.  They were dressed like they were going into surgery.  They wore paper scrubs, gloves, masks, and funny little paper hats.  All he could see was their eyes, and both shot him a look that killed his amusement.

“Everybody out,” Vanderwood said. 

Luciel led the way out to his car.  He slung Vanderwood’s bag into the back seat and opened the front door for MC.  “Time to go, babe,” he said to her. 

“What about Vanderwood?” she asked.

“He’ll be meeting us.  Don’t worry.”  He grinned at her.  “I only half joked about him being my maid.” 

As they pulled out onto the street, Saeyoung shed the cap and mask.  He pulled the scrubs down as well. 

“Why were you two wearing all that, anyway?” Saeran asked. 

“Because the locals will be looking for evidence.  That means DNA evidence, too.  They’ll be looking for hair and anything else they can find.  So, we cleaned up.  There’s nothing left down there to lead anyone to us, now,” Saeyoung explained. 

“And yet you can’t clean your room?” Saeran teased.

“Hey, that’s a whole different kind of cleaning!” Saeyoung protested. 

“I think I may have to agree with Saeran on this one,” MC chuckled.  “If you can clean so well that not even a hair is left behind, I think you might have to start hitting the hamper with your laundry.” 

“Save the world, bring down the evil spy network, put your laundry in the hamper…” Saeyoung whined.  “Are you ever satisfied?” he grinned at MC. 

She didn’t say a word, but Saeran caught her meaningful grin as they passed under a streetlight.  He felt his face grow red and focused on Toby. 

MC fell asleep, leaning against Saeyoung’s arm as he drove them out of town and down to a dock.  When he pulled in, he sat her up gently and whispered to Saeran, “Keep an eye out?  I’m just going to make sure it’s clear.” 

“You own a boat?” Saeran asked in surprise. 

“No, Jumin does.  We’re borrowing one for a few days,” Saeyoung grinned.  “It’ll be great!  You should see the stars when you’re out at sea!”  He opened the door and stepped out.  “Be right back,” he said, closing the car up again. 

Saeran looked out the windows of the car.  The docks below were well-lit.  There would be no sneaking onto a boat with that much lighting.  On the flip side, it also meant that if anyone tried to sneak up on them, they’d be less likely to be able to hide. 

Suddenly Saeran saw headlights coming down the road.  He reached over the seat and shook MC awake.  “Someone’s coming.  Quickly, follow me and stay down.”  They slid out of the car on the side away from the approaching lights, following Saeyoung’s footsteps to the trail in the trees.  Toby was once again trapped in Saeran’s coat, and MC carried Elly in her arms.  Saeran led her off the trail and they crouched behind a low wall with trash bins in front of it.  As a person passed by, heading down the trail, Saeran signaled for her to stay still, and snuck around to see who was on the trail.

He sighed in relief.  “Vanderwood,” he called, standing slowly. 

Vanderwood stopped and turned.  “There you are!  I thought you’d all gone down to the boat.  I was going to hand Seven his head for not checking it out first!” 

“No, he left a few minutes ago.  Should he be back already?” 

Vanderwood frowned.  “How few?” 

“Maybe five before you got here?” Saeran said as MC joined them on the trail.

“No, that’s fine.  He should be getting back here any minute though.  Can you two handle waiting where you were?  I know it’s cold.  I’ll go see if everything…”

Vanderwood was cut off as a roar filled the air and an explosion shook the area.  A fireball rose from where the cars had been parked. 

“Run!” Vanderwood shouted, shoving MC in front of him and almost dragging her by her arm as he raced down the trail. 

Saeran ran after him.  In his mind all he could think was “not again, not again,” 

Saeyoung sprinted up the trail toward them, grabbing MC and running with her back the way he’d come.  He and Vanderwood shouted about whether the boat was secure or not, and that Saeyoung had made sure that it was.  Saeyoung pulled MC onto the boat at the end of the dock and Vanderwood untied the moorings, throwing the heavy ropes to Saeran.  Saeyoung started the motor and was pulling away from the docks when several men appeared at the other end of the dock. 

“Everyone down!” Vanderwood barked.  “Seven, move this tub!” 

Saeran looked up just in time to see one of the men on the dock pull out what looked like a rocket launcher.  He ducked, but when nothing happened, he looked up to see Jumin’s body guards swarming the men who had appeared.  One waved in their direction.  Saeyoung blew the horn on the boat and steered them away from the docks and out to the open ocean. 

As the lights faded, Vanderwood rose to his feet.  “Is everyone alright?” he asked.  “Did anyone get hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” MC said. 

“Saeran?” he asked.

“I’m good.  What the hell happened?  How did they find us?”  Saeran asked.

“Who knows,” Vanderwood said.  “Maybe they knew about Jumin’s boat and were watching the area.  Thank god he knew we’d be heading this way and had backup ready.  If they’d gotten that rocket launched…”  He shook his head. 

“Seven!  Did you even plot a course for this thing?” he bellowed, stepping up the ladder to the bridge. 

Saeran turned to MC.  “Let’s get inside,” he said.  “It’s too cold out here.” 

MC nodded, rising to her feet.  She shuffled down the stairs and opened the narrow door.  Inside, they fumbled around until they found the light switch. 

Saeran had never been on a boat before.  He saw a small kitchen area, a table, and a door at the far end of the space.  Another door was directly behind the one they’d just come through.  He looked at MC, wondering what to do about sleeping space.

MC looked back and set Elly on the floor.  Sighing, she mumbled, “I don’t even care.”  She laid down on a bench by the table, pulling her coat close.

Saeyoung came through the door behind Saeran just then.  “Babe, no, come on, there’s a bed here,” he said, squeezing by his brother.  He got MC back up on her feet and guided her to the door at the far end.  Opening the door, he revealed a bed on the other side and helped her scoot into it.  He crawled in after her but emerged again a few minutes later.

“Thank you,” he said to Saeran, after he closed the door.  “I owe you her life.” 

“I wouldn’t have moved if I hadn’t seen Vanderwood driving up,” Saeran said, shaking his head.  “You really lived this way?” he asked Saeyoung.

“Well, usually I was the one doing the chasing, but yeah, this is about how it went.  Why?” 

“I couldn’t do it,” Saeran admitted, leaning against the wall behind him.

“You could, if you had to,” Saeyoung shrugged.  “Here, though, you’re probably tired, too.  If you open that door, there’s a small bunk in there.  You should find a storage above the bed with some blankets in it.  Get some rest.” 

“What about you?” Saeran asked.  “You can’t stand up there all night in the cold.  Neither can Vanderwood.”  

Saeyoung chuckled.  “Not to worry.  Jumin has this baby all set up for winter travel.  We have heat, blankets, coffee and even PhD Pepper!”  He laughed.  “I’ll get some sleep in a while.  First we have to get away from shore and away from the shipping lanes.  Go to bed little brother.  You’ve earned it.” 

“Saeyoung?” Saeran asked, as his brother climbed the stairs again.

“Yeah?”

“We’re going to be able to go home again, right?  I mean, I know the bunker is gone, but, we’ll have a home, somewhere?” Saeran couldn’t bring himself to ask the question he wanted to ask the most. 

“Yeah, hang in there for me.  It’ll be a few days, but we’re going back.  You’ll get to see Nina again.  I promise.” 

Saeran smiled his thanks.  He knew that his brother had known what was going on inside his head.  He hadn’t expected it to be recognized so clearly, but it made him feel better.  He crawled into the odd little bed, closing the door behind himself.  Finding the storage Saeyoung mentioned, he pulled out a couple of heavy blankets and wrapped himself and Toby in a cocoon.  As soon as he was warm enough to relax, he fell asleep.

 

 

 


	4. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew watches while the world burns.

                When Saeran woke, he found that everyone else had already gotten up.  They sat at the small table, watching a TV that folded down from the ceiling.  No one even noticed he was awake until he stood beside them. 

                “Oh! Hey!” Saeyoung exclaimed.  “Grab a seat.  Vanderwood, slide over.” 

                Vanderwood moved without taking his eyes from the screen. 

                “What’s going on?” Saeran asked, sliding into the open seat.

                “Just watch,” Saeyoung replied.  “It’s all over the news.  They didn’t find the broadcast point.  Those guys last night were just trying to cut off our escape routes.  The story is on every channel.” 

                Saeran looked at the screen.  A reporter stood outside a police station, describing an immense data package that was sent out overnight.  High ranking members of governments around the world were implicated.  Missing persons cases had locations for the bodies and how they died.  No one knew who had sent the information but it all pointed back to an organization called The Agency. 

                Reading the ticker at the bottom, Saeran saw reports of police forces in other nations moving quickly to arrest involved parties.  His mouth hung open.  It had worked!  They had really brought The Agency to its knees! 

                “What about the main offices?” he asked.  “Did they get them there?” 

                “They went there before starting the news broadcasts.  The earlier reports were from right outside the building.  The NIS went in as soon as they had the data.  They’ve already taken the director into custody,” Vanderwood explained, still watching the TV. 

                Saeran looked around the table.  Everyone was engrossed in the TV.  He noticed that no one looked as relaxed as he felt.  Something was missing. 

                “What’s wrong?” he finally asked.  “If The Agency is being taken apart, why does everyone look worried?” 

                Saeyoung looked across the table at his brother, frowning.  “Vanderwood and I may have to go into hiding for a while.  If the agents that tried to stop us, or anyone else in The Agency, blows our cover, we’ll be wanted.  We’ll have Interpol hunting for us.” 

                MC reached out and took Saeyoung’s hand.  “I’m going with you, you know that.  We’ll just have to wait and let things calm down, right?” 

                Saeyoung shook his head.  “I can’t promise we’d ever get to go back.  Even with new identities, going back would put the entire RFA in danger.” 

                “So, where are we going then?” Saeran asked. 

                “Nowhere, yet,” Vanderwood answered.  “If Seven did it right, there’s nothing to link us to The Agency except the people talking about it, and they don’t know our real names.  We just have to wait.” 

                Saeran frowned.  It was true that if Saeyoung and Vanderwood couldn’t go back, he still could.  What would he go back to though?  His home had been with his brother and MC, and that was gone.  If he didn’t go back, he wouldn’t see Nina again, but what would he have to offer her anyway?  No, it was better that he stay with his brother, if it came to that.

                Looking around, he noticed that he hadn’t seen Toby since he got up.  He went back to his bed and checked, but didn’t see him.  Turning, he asked, “Has anyone seen Toby?” 

                MC smiled over her shoulder.  “He’s here, with me,” she said.  “He woke up earlier and was crying so I let him out.” 

                “Oh, alright.”  Saeran wandered out to the deck of the boat.  He leaned against the railing.  Looking out at the ocean, he watched the way the waves followed one another on the surface.  They probably weren’t called waves, he realized.  Nothing looked larger than what might be found on a windy lake.

                “You alright?” Saeyoung asked, joining him. 

                “I guess,” he answered.  “I didn’t think about there still being trouble if we did this.  It’s like you’re trading being in danger from one group for being in danger from another group.  Why bother doing it at all?” 

                “Because the other group won’t try to kill me and everyone I know just to make a point.”  Saeyoung sighed and leaned against the railing beside Saeran.  “The Agency let us know one thing when they came to the bunker.  They let us know that they weren’t going to stop.  We could have left the country right then and been gone before they could find any of us.  But,” he sighed heavily, “they’d have found us again eventually.  People hide from Interpol all the time.  It’s much easier to do, and they’re not going to kill anyone just to get to me.”

                Saeyoung looked down at the water lapping at the side of the boat.  “I’m sorry, I really am.  I thought we’d settled all this.  I thought you were safe with me when I brought you home from the hospital.” 

                “No, it’s alright,” Saeran said quietly.  “I should, by rights, be in jail already.  It’s because of you and Jumin that I’m not.  If we have to go live someplace else, then that’s what we have to do.”  He shrugged.

                “Well, let’s see how this shakes out.  Maybe our luck will hold just a little longer.  To be honest, I don’t like being at sea much.  The less time we’re out here, the better.” 

                “You don’t?”

                “Nowhere to run,” Saeyoung explained.  “The nights are amazing, but I feel less exposed standing in traffic.” 

                Saeran frowned deeply.  “You don’t think anyone is looking for us, do you?” 

                “They can try,” Saeyoung grinned.  “If you ever hear about a search and rescue for a ship that’s lost at sea, you’ll hear how hard it is to see people in the water, and how much territory there is to cover.  The odds of anyone having the means to look for us, and finding us, are pretty slim.  For now, we’re safe.” 

                “Well, that’s something, at least.”  Saeran shivered, the chilly air finally getting to him.  “Should we go back in?” 

                Saeyoung nodded, but then reached out and hugged his twin. 

                “Get off me, idiot,” Saeran grumbled softly. 

                Saeyoung grinned at the familiar response and followed Saeran back inside.  Vanderwood and MC were still watching the news.  Saeran and Saeyoung took their seats again, watching the small screen and the story being relayed by the shocked reporters. 

For the next three days, that was the whole of their lives.  A small meal here and there, sleep at odd hours and often in shifts, and the news.  With a satellite link, the TV was able to pull reports from around the world.  They watched as officials in other nations were arrested.  They watched as some nations demanded that their governments form official investigations into The Agency and its dealings.  Corporations found themselves under investigation for deals that made insider trading look like an afternoon tea party.

                Saeran hadn’t realized how extensive the reach of The Agency had been.  More than one nation was on the brink of war.  As assassinations came to light, the world held its breath, waiting to see which nation would blink first in a terrifying showdown.  Treaties and trade agreements collapsed as the work of The Agency was revealed. 

                On Jumin’s yacht, no one talked much.  The future of the planet was being decided, and more directly, their own futures were as well.  The number of agents arrested and dragged in around the world was staggering.  Saeran was sure that in some nations, those agents would never see trial. 

He understood, as he watched events unfold, why his brother hadn’t simply done this in the first place.  He also understood why The Agency hadn’t thought he’d do it.  They didn’t take into account how much Saeyoung would do to keep Saeran and MC safe, and that was their undoing.  Saeran didn’t say it, but he was unnerved to realize that his brother had just upended the entire globe. 

                On the third day, news of new events began to slow.  Government representatives began to deliver carefully written speeches about peace and trust for the leaders of other nations.  Saeyoung called Jumin from the ship’s phone.  He left it on speaker so that everyone could hear the call. 

                “Saeyoung!  I hadn’t heard from you until now, I trust that means that everyone is safe?” Jumin asked.

                “Yes, we’re safe, thanks to you.  We’re anchored out of the shipping lanes where we’re not likely to be spotted.  How are things there?” Saeyoung asked.

                “If you’ve been watching the news, I take it you’ve seen the reports.  It has certainly made business interesting, and the stock markets are all over the place.  It seems to be settling down somewhat though.” 

                “What about the others?  Has anyone been looking for us, anyone contacting the RFA members?”

                “No,” Jumin said slowly.  “No, I haven’t seen anyone mention anything in the chat.  If anyone did connect you to us, beyond the events the other night on the dock, there’s been no sign of it.” 

                Saeyoung breathed out heavily.  “That’s good.  I’ve been worried.” 

                “Will you be returning soon?” Jumin asked.  “Or do we need to be ready for the other option?” 

                “That depends,” Saeyoung replied.  “What do you hear from the police?” 

                “The local authorities aren’t saying much, but what information I’ve been able to gain doesn’t mention you or Vanderwood.  My head of security has a friend at the NIS and is meeting him today.  We’ll know more after that.”

                MC smiled, and Saeran felt like he could almost take a breath of air again.  This was promising news. 

                “Thank you for checking on it,” Vanderwood said.  “You’ll call once you have news?” 

                “Yes, of course.  We’re all anxious to see everyone coming home again,” Jumin affirmed.  “Also, when you do, I have a house just outside of town.  I’d like to offer it to all of you until you can make your arrangements.” 

                “Thank you, Jumin,” MC said brightly.  “That will be wonderful!  I’m sure we’ll find a place soon, but a house will be much nicer than a hotel room.” 

                “I had a similar thought,” Jumin said.  “I’m sorry to cut this short, I must go.  I’ll call as soon as I have more news,” he promised.

                “Thank you, again, Jumin.  I owe you.  We all owe you,” Saeyoung said. 

                “No need to worry,” Jumin said.  “Be safe.”

                The call ended and everyone stood silently looking at one another.  Eventually, all eyes went to Saeyoung, waiting to hear what his response was.

                “Yeah, I know, it sounds good.  We have to be careful though.  We can’t bet on anything until we hear back from Jumin.  Nothing changes yet.  We wait.”  Saeyoung looked tense and frustrated.

                Saeran knew that his brother could be patient, but also that Saeyoung was not a patient man.  Waiting made him nervous and irritable.  MC could handle him when he was like this, but Saeran could not.  Staying out of his brother’s way on a boat was not easy, but Saeran managed it.  Mostly he stayed in his bed or watched TV silently.                   

                It was almost midnight on land when Jumin called again.  Everyone gathered around, waiting for the news that would decide their futures.

                “I apologize for calling so late.  I’ve just spoken with the head of security.  The news is good.  There is no mention of Saeyoung or Vanderwood, or anyone matching their descriptions in the information at the NIS.”  Jumin chuckled.  “I was also asked to pass an apology for the delay in the information.  Apparently, the contact at the NIS takes a long time to get drunk enough to talk and share information.” 

                It felt to Saeran as if time stopped on the yacht.  No one moved.  No one spoke. 

                “Hello?” Jumin called through the phone.  “Did I lose the connection?” 

                “No!  We’re here, Jumin,” MC responded quickly.  “So, does this mean, does this mean we can come home?” she asked.

                Saeyoung’s shoulders sagged and he nodded, smiling.  “Yes, babe, it means we can go home now.” 

                MC threw herself into Saeyoung’s arms, cheering and covering his face in kisses.  As she did, the playful smile Saeran was used to seeing on their faces returned. 

                Vanderwood turned to the controls and turned the engine over.  “Thank god!” he exclaimed.  “Jumin, I’ll bring us in by morning!” he called to the phone. 

                “Yes, I’ll have some people on the docks to meet you.  Congratulations everyone.  I’ll see you soon.”  Jumin ended the call, sounding like he wanted to cheer as well.

                MC hugged Saeran, bouncing up and down as she did.  Then she hugged Vanderwood the same way before returning to Saeyoung’s arms.  Saeyoung whispered something to her and she blushed, but nodded.  Saeran stayed with Vanderwood as MC and Saeyoung went below to celebrate privately. 

                “I’m going to get so drunk after this,” Vanderwood said, offering Saeran a cigarette.

                “I don’t drink usually, but I think I might be tempted to join you,” Saeran said, taking the cigarette and lighting it.  “Or at least to follow your example.” 

                “What about that painter?” Vanderwood asked.  “Are you going to go see her?” 

                Saeran shrugged but then he blushed, giving himself away.  “I would like to, yeah.  I… say, Vanderwood, have you ever asked anyone out on a date?” 

                Vanderwood laughed.  “I have, but the real question you need to ask is, have I ever asked anyone out on a date that I actually liked?” 

                “Why would you ask someone out if you didn’t like them?”

                “Work,” Vanderwood shrugged.  “Sometimes, you take a woman out, get a few drinks in her, and wait for her to tell you everything she shouldn’t.” 

                “Oh.”  Saeran looked up at the stars thoughtfully.  “So, wait, that means you’ve never been on a real date?” 

                “Who said that?” Vanderwood asked.  “I just didn’t get to have many second dates, and never a third date.” 

                “Oh.”  Saeran smoked his cigarette, watching the stars overhead. 

                “Why so many questions about dating?” Vanderwood asked, interrupting his thoughts.  “Are you thinking about asking that girl out?” 

                Saeran started to lash out, but then he realized there was nothing in Vanderwood’s tone or expression that was hostile or demeaning.  “I… well, kind of?  I don’t really know how, and I don’t know if my idea is stupid.” 

                “What did you have in mind?” Vanderwood asked. 

                “I was thinking that I’d take her to a park I know.  They have all the trees decorated with white lights.  I’ve seen other couples walking there at night.  It looked pretty,” Saeran shrugged, feeling uncertain. 

                “Hmm, for a first date, I don’t think that’s a bad idea.  You’ll have to move fast, though.  We’ll be back on land by morning, but it’s New Year’s Eve tomorrow.  They usually take those lights down on the first.”  He gave Saeran a questioning look.  “Do you know how to ask a girl out?”

                Saeran blushed. 

                “I’ll take that as a no,” Vanderwood said.  “So, look, here’s a few things to know…”  Vanderwood walked Saeran through how to ask Nina out.  He had ideas for phrasing and how to open the question.  Practicing, they worked on it until Saeran felt comfortable with a certain method. 

                Saeran was surprised to be getting help from Vanderwood, but he was glad for it.  Vanderwood seemed the kind of man who would be much more comfortable with a woman than Saeyoung.  Also, Vanderwood didn’t have Saeyoung’s approach of making everything into a joke, and Saeran appreciated that.  The two men talked until early in the morning.  When Saeyoung came up, he took over and Vanderwood and Saeran went to get some rest. 

                A knock on the door woke Saeran from his sleep.  He crawled out groggy, squinting at the sunlight. 

                “Hey, sleepyhead!  Come on!  We’re here!”  Saeyoung’s voice was back to being the cheerful, and often annoying, way that it usually was.  He stood on the deck, his arm around MC’s waist as Saeran climbed up.  MC held Toby, offering him to Saeran with a bright smile. 

                A team of Jumin’s security guards was on the dock, waiting as Vanderwood tied the ship securely.  “Why are there security guards?” Saeran asked. 

                “Jumin just thought it was better that we have them until we get to his house,” MC explained.  “You know how Jumin is.  Once he decides something, you’re not allowed to say no.” 

                “Oh, well, alright then,” Saeran said quietly, snuggling Toby.  He didn’t care about the guards that much anyway.  What he did care about was getting a shower and finding something clean to wear.  He had somewhere to go.  “What time is it, anyway?”

                “It’s still morning,” Saeyoung replied.  “Only 10:30.”

                Saeran nodded.  That was good.  There was still time then.  If he could hurry home…  Saeran groaned inside.  Everything he owned was in the bunker.  He’d been wearing the same clothes since they ran, thanks to the cars getting blown up.  He didn’t have anything else to wear but what he had on.  Maybe Jumin’s house would have a washing machine in it.  Saeran reminded himself to keep breathing and not let himself panic.

                As they left the boat behind the guards fell in around them.  They were all led to a car with a driver and climbed inside.  MC and Saeyoung joked about getting showers and sleeping in a real bed.  Saeran stroked Toby absent-mindedly and stared out the window.

                “Saeran?  Hello?” Saeyoung was calling.

                “What?  Oh, did you say something?” Saeran asked. 

                “MC asked if you were hungry.  We’re deciding what to do about something to eat,” Saeyoung explained. 

                “Oh, no, thanks.  I’m fine,” he answered, turning his gaze back out the window. 

                “What’s bothering you, Saeran?” MC asked.  She gave him a worried look.

                “Nothing, I’m fine,” he said.

                “That’s two fine’s in a row, so you’re not fine.  Why not tell us what’s going on?” Saeyoung asked.  “You know you want to…” he teased.

                “No, I don’t.”  Saeran tried not to snap at his brother, but he didn’t want to talk about his plans.  He wanted to find out that he could have a happy ending, too.  His brother and MC were free to go about their lives.  Vanderwood would be off to do whatever it was Vanderwood did with his life.  Saeran wanted to find out that he was going to have the same chance. 

                Saeyoung started to say something more, but Vanderwood intervened.  “Leave him alone, Seven.  Not all of us got to snuggle up and sleep last night,” he said. 

MC and Saeyoung both gave Saeran worried looks and went back to discussing food.  Saeran was relieved not to have to talk to anyone right now.  He shot Vanderwood an appreciative glance.

When they arrived at the house, MC and Saeyoung went in first.  MC squealed in excitement as she entered the kitchen.  Saeran followed her voice and found her standing next to a table with a card in hand. 

“Jaehee is the most wonderful woman on the planet!” she cheered.  “Look what she did for us!”  Stepping aside, she revealed a shopping bag for each of them, including Vanderwood.  Inside the bags were new, clean clothes.

Saeran spun and raced back out the front door, shouting and waving to the driver.  Running up to the door as the driver lowered the window, he panted, “Can you wait?  I need fifteen minutes, tops.  Please, there’s someplace I _have_ to go!” 

“Yes, I can wait,” the driver agreed.  “I’ll be right here.” 

“Thank you!” Saeran shouted as he ran back into the house.  Running to the kitchen he grabbed the bag with his name on it and started rushing around, looking for a shower.  He found the room he wanted upstairs.  He didn’t even take the time to put the dirty clothes into a pile.  He shed them all and showered in record time.  Saeran flew down the stairs, his hair still dripping wet.

“Saeran!” MC called, running toward him with a comb.  “Here!  You need this!”  She pressed the comb into his hand and kissed his cheek.  “Good luck!” she whispered.

Saeran smiled and ran for the door, forgetting to close it behind him.  He remembered as he reached the car, and started to turn back, but he saw his brother and MC standing there waving.  The driver opened the door to the car and Saeran dove in. 

“Where are we going, sir?” asked the driver. 

Saeran gave him the address of Nina’s shop, hoping she would be there.  He was so nervous that he untied his shoes twice.  Then he chewed his nails until he remembered how hard MC had worked to break him of the habit.  He wanted a cigarette, but he didn’t want to smell like one when he got to Nina’s shop, either.

The car pulled up in front of the shop and Saeran didn’t wait for the driver to let him out.  He threw the door open and hurried to the shop.  The sign in the window said “Open,” and Saeran breathed a sigh of relief.  Then he realized, an open shop meant Nina would be inside.  He was going to have to talk to her, face to face.  His hand froze in the air, hanging between himself and the doorknob.

Suddenly, the door opened.  Nina was there, smiling up at him.  “Saeran!  I’m so glad to see you!  I heard there was a fire.  Are you alright?  Was anyone hurt?”  She threw her arms around him as she spoke.

“What?  Uh, no, no one was hurt,” Saeran said.  He felt that he had to sound stupid.  Those green eyes made his mind freeze up.  He managed what he hoped was a happy smile. 

“I’m so glad!” Nina said, not letting go of him.  “Jumin told me about it and said that you’d asked him to tell me.  I’m happy that you did.  I don’t know what I’d have thought if I had gone by and found everything burned up.”  She hooked her arm in Saeran’s and led him into the shop.  “What about Toby?  Is he alright, too?” 

“Yes, he’s fine.  We, uh, we all got out.”  This was not going according to the careful plans he’d made with Vanderwood. 

“Well, that’s what matters then,” Nina smiled.  “You can always start over as long as everyone is safe.” 

“Yes, uh, right, we can.”  He felt stupid saying “uh” all the time, but he hadn’t expected such an enthusiastic welcome from her, either.  When he and Vanderwood practiced what he wanted to say, it was all being said to a very calm version of Nina.  He hadn’t expected her to be excited to see him.

“You’ll let me redo the painting for you, of course, right?” she asked.  “I won’t even charge it.  We’ll make it a housewarming gift for your brother and MC!”  Nina looked up and caught Saeran’s frustration in his eyes.  She paused, becoming less animated.  “What’s wrong?” 

Saeran bit his lip and took a deep breath.  This was the way it was going to have to be.  He’d just spent three days worrying that he wouldn’t get this chance.  He put his hands on Nina’s shoulders as he faced her.

“Tonight is New Year’s Eve and I want you to come with me to a park I know to see the lights.  Will you?”  He cringed inside.  That was _not_ how he’d rehearsed it with Vanderwood.  There was no way she was going to say yes to anything that sounded so desperate.

Nina covered her mouth with her hand and Saeran’s heart felt like it was going to smash into the floor and shatter.  Before it could, however, she began nodding her head.  She bounced twice and then flung herself against him.  “I would love to go!  Yes!  That would be the best New Year’s Eve!”

“Re-really?” Saeran gasped, having had the wind knocked out of him by Nina’s excitement. 

“Yes really!”  She looked up at him, smiling brightly.  “I was hoping we’d get to see each other tonight.”  She blushed a little, as if recognizing how forward she was being. 

Saeran blushed back at her, amazed that he’d managed to pull it off.  He had asked Nina out, and she’d said yes!  He was going on a date!  He wanted to jump around in his excitement, but he knew that he shouldn’t.  Instead, he settled for hugging her tightly before he got nervous and stepped back. 

“I … I should get back.  I didn’t… I mean no one knows where… I…” he started stammering again. 

“That’s fine,” Nina smiled.  “Don’t make anyone worry.  You’ve all been through enough this week!  What time should I be ready?” 

“Um, is six alright?  If that’s too early, I can come later.” 

“Six is perfect.  Did you want to get dinner before we go see the lights?” 

Dinner?  Saeran cursed his thoughtlessness.  Dinner was usually a part of a date, wasn’t it?  Shit.  Well, he’d have to figure it out later.  “Yes, we can have dinner first,” he said, speaking as quickly as he decided it. 

“Great!” Nina beamed at him.  “I’ll be ready and waiting.  Oh, and just pick me up here?  I actually live upstairs.” 

Saeran nodded.  “Okay, I’ll see you at six then.”  He waved and turned to leave the store.  He could have been described as walking happily, if he had been aware of his feet touching the ground at all.  Saeran was not walking, he was floating.  Despite all the things that had gone wrong, Nina was going to go on a date with him.

Returning to the car he told the driver he was ready to return to Jumin’s house.  When he got there, Jumin and Jaehee were there.  Jumin had brought supplies for Toby, including proper kitten food and a scratching post.  He led Saeran to the enclosed porch where everything had been left.

“Thank you for this, Jumin,” Saeran said, meaningfully.  “I’m sure Toby will appreciate having regular food again.” 

“Yes, I’m sure he will,” Jumin smiled.  “I would have stocked the yacht if there had been more time.  He doesn’t seem to be too much the worse for a few days of roughing it though.” 

“No, he did really well,” Saeran said, proudly. 

“I’m glad to hear it.”  Jumin knelt and scratched Toby’s ears.  “Where did you go?  If it’s not prying.  I was surprised when you weren’t here.” 

“Oh, I …” Saeran blushed.  Jumin wouldn’t have made such a mess of asking a girl for a date.

“Ah, Nina?” Jumin guessed.

Saeran nodded.  “We’re, um, we’re going on a date tonight.” 

“Well done!” Jumin smiled.  “You two certainly seemed to have some mutual attraction going on.  I only told her that there was a fire, by the way.  I didn’t think she needed to know the truth about what happened.” 

“Yes, she told me.  Thank you for covering like that.” 

“What plans do you have for the evening?  Would you like to use the car?” Jumin asked.  “I can have one of the drivers stay here if so.” 

“Would that be alright?” Saeran asked, surprised that Jumin would offer so readily. 

“It’s no trouble,” Jumin said.  “If you like, I can call anywhere you want to go and make reservations for you.  Most places will make space if I call.” 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to do anything that fancy.  I have to find out if my brother can lend me enough for dinner already.  All my money was in the bunker.”  Saeran frowned and looked down in embarrassment. 

“I see.  That is unfortunate.”  Jumin looked at Saeran for a moment and pulled out his wallet.  “I would like to make a deal with you,” he said.  “I have a pair of new computers for myself and Assistant Kang.  I need all our files transferred to the new machines.  The IT department said they can’t do it until next week, but I’d like to have it done sooner.  I can pay you now for the work, if you think you can handle it.” 

It took Saeran a moment to realize what Jumin was doing.  This was better than hoping his brother had money with him.  This was a way to have his own money, without waiting for payday to come around again!

“Yes, I can do it.  I can come tomorrow if you like,” Saeran agreed. 

“That would be ideal, yes,” Jumin said.  “Here, as this isn’t part of your regular pay, I’ll just pay you for the work now.”  He held out some cash to Saeran. 

Saeran blinked at the money Jumin held out.  “That’s too much for that kind of work.  You know that, right?” 

“I am paying for the work to be done with almost no notice, by someone I trust.  I am paying for it to be done flawlessly and the new machines to be up and running by the end of the day tomorrow.  For those considerations, I think this is a fair wage.”  Jumin took Saeran’s hand and pressed the bills into it.  “I’ll have the car pick you up at ten.  That should let you have plenty of time for Nina, tonight.” 

Before Saeran could say anything, Jumin turned and walked back into the house.  He followed Jumin back to the living room at the front.  As they entered the room, Vanderwood looked up and asked the question without speaking. 

Saeyoung was not so subtle.  “So?  You asked her out?  What did she say?  Where are you going?”

“Saeyoung!” MC laughed.  “At least give him a chance to answer one question before you fire the next one off!” 

“Yeah, no need for interrogation,” Vanderwood agreed. 

Saeran felt like his face might burn away, but at the same time, he was proud of himself.  “She said yes,” he said quietly. 

“Woohoo!” Saeyoung exclaimed, “My baby brother is going on a date!”  He started to jump to his feet, but MC held his arm and stopped him. 

“That’s wonderful, Saeran,” MC said sweetly.  “Where will you be going?”

“We’re going to have dinner and see the lights at the park,” Saeran blushed, smiling shyly at MC. 

“We should go see the lights!” Saeyoung said to MC. 

“No, we should _not_ ,” she countered.  “We should stay right here in this house and let Saeran handle his own relationships.” 

Saeran would have kissed her if it wouldn’t have earned him a punch from his brother.  He knew Saeyoung was mostly teasing, and meant well, but he didn’t want his brother with him tonight.  For Nina, he wanted to be able to be himself and not have to have someone else help him talk to her.

“Did you already decide where to go for dinner?” Vanderwood asked.  “I know a few places near that park, if you need any ideas.” 

“Sure, if you do.  I… I’m not sure where to go.” 

“We’ll talk about it when Seven isn’t around,” Vanderwood promised. 

“And don’t worry about getting the car home early,” Jumin added.  “The driver is paid well enough for his time, even on a holiday.”  Turning to the others, Jumin sighed.  “I must return to the office now.  Please do let me know if you need anything else at all.  I’m relieved you’re all safe and this business with The Agency can be put behind you once and for all.” 

Sobering, Saeyoung stood and shook Jumin’s hand.  “We owe you our lives.  Thank you, again, for all the help.  If your body guards hadn’t been there…”

“I’m glad that I thought to put them there, as well.  Losing the yacht would have been covered by insurance.  Losing the rest of you would not have been.”  He smiled with uncharacteristic warmth at everyone in the room.  “I’ll go then.  Get some rest and take care of yourselves.” 

As Jumin left, Saeran realized that he was completely exhausted.  He looked at a clock and realized he had about four hours to sleep before he needed to get up and get ready to meet Nina.  He slipped upstairs and found a bed, not caring which room he picked.  He was almost asleep when MC knocked on the door. 

“Saeran?  What time do you need to be up?” she called through the door.

“Oh,” Saeran tried to think clearly.  He got up and opened the door.  “Do you think four will be alright?  I’m supposed to pick Nina up at six.” 

“I think that’ll be fine.  If you’re not awake already, I’ll wake you.”  She smiled warmly at him.  “I’m really happy for you, just so you know.  I hope everything goes well tonight.” 

                “Thanks, MC.  I’m pretty nervous, honestly.” 

                “The hardest part is done.  You have the date set.  All you have to do now is show up and be yourself,” she said encouragingly.  “Get some rest though, or yourself will be sleepy, and don’t take it wrong, but you’re a grouch when you’re sleepy.” 

                Saeran chuckled because it was true.  When he got sleepy he resembled an angry two-year-old.  “Thank you,” he said, closing the door gently.  He returned to the bed and stretched out.  His head hurt a little from the exhaustion, but all he could do is lay there thinking about Nina.  He spun from excitement to nervousness and back again as he tossed and turned on the bed.  Not being able to sleep was making him worry.

                He thought back to how MC had him count his breathing when he was upset and decided to try it, to see if he could sleep.  He breathed in and counted to four, and breathed out, counting to four again.  He repeated the process, adding a number on each cycle until he reached eight.  Sleep followed soon after.


	5. A Night Among the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and Nina go on a date.

                “Wakey, wakey, little brother!” Saeyoung called, breaking through Saeran’s dreams.  “It’s time to get ready!” 

                Saeran opened his eyes slowly.  Saeyoung knelt by the side of the bed, his face resting in his hands only inches away from Saeran’s face.  He was smiling broadly and looking excited. 

                “Ugh, why are you here?” Saeran asked, sitting up to get away.  He yawned and stretched, fighting his way back to consciousness. 

                “Because my little brother has a date and needs to wake up!”  Saeyoung popped up and bounced onto the bed.  “It is my duty, as your brother, to make sure you are ready on time!” 

                “I think I can handle getting ready,” Saeran grumbled.  “I just need to get cleaned up and put my clothes on.” 

                “That’s where you’re wrong!”  Saeyoung grinned and pointed at a chair across the room.  “You won’t be wearing the same clothes!  Vandy and I went shopping for you!” 

                Saeran cringed inside.  His brother could be so erratic, and at times didn’t seem to understand him at all.  What had he done?  He rolled off the bed with a grunt and crossed the room to see what was waiting for him. 

                To his surprise, it was clothing to his taste.  A cream-colored sweater with thick cables and a pair of jeans.  Under the clothing was a large box.  Opening it, Saeran found a pair of black, combat-style boots.  They were identical to his favorites that had been left in the bunker.

                He turned to Saeyoung, surprised and thankful for the thoughtfulness.  “You got all this?  For me?” 

                “Vandy got the boots, and he wouldn’t let me get you a different sweater, but yes, we got it for you.”  His smile mellowed, losing the teasing, playful edge.  “We wanted you to be able to feel comfortable tonight, not worry about whether you looked right.  I know I tease you a lot, but honestly, I just want you to be happy.”

                “Thanks,” Saeran said, looking down at the sweater he still held.  “It’s really nice.” 

                “I’m glad you like it,” Saeyoung smiled, genuinely.  “Get ready, we have another surprise for you downstairs.” 

                “Another one?”

                “Three actually, but only two for you.”  Saeyoung smirked, enjoying being able to surprise his brother.  “See you there!”  He left the room with a brief wave. 

                Saeran laid his new clothes out and went to get another shower, paying attention to his hair.  Without anything to style it properly, the curls were trying to go every which way.  He fought with them until he was sure that they weren’t completely out of control.  Returning to his room, he put on the new outfit.  Everything fit perfectly.  He didn’t know where his brother and Vanderwood had gotten his sizes, but examining his reflection in the mirror, he was happy that they had. 

                He took a breath, trying to steady himself.  It was nearing time to leave, time to go meet with Nina.  Saeran was so nervous that if he hadn’t just spent days wondering if he’d ever see her again, he would have considered backing out.  Shaking his head he realized, if he hadn’t just been through what he had been through, he wouldn’t have asked her out for a long time.

                Taking up his jacket, Saeran made his way down the stairs.  He found his brother and Vanderwood waiting in the kitchen.  Zen stood with them, smiling as Saeran entered. 

                “What are you doing here?” Saeran asked, sounding more surly than he intended. 

                “Saeyoung called me.  He said you’re taking Nina out and that you didn’t have anything to style your hair with.  So, here I am.”  Zen held out a bag.  “There’s almost every kind of styling product you could want and three different combs.  Go make yourself beautiful!” 

                Saeran eyed the bag suspiciously.  “You came all the way out here just to bring me that stuff?” 

                “Dude, it’s what friends do.  Hurry up, you’re going to miss your reservations if you don’t get out of here.” 

                “Reservations?” Saeran asked. 

                Saeyoung sighed.  “That was supposed to be a surprise, Zen.”  Grinning at Vanderwood, he said, “Do you want to tell him?  It was your idea.” 

                Vanderwood just shook his head and sighed.  “There’s an Italian place near the park.  They’re very good, and sort of a hot spot for dates.  I know someone who works there.  Since you were sleeping, I made the reservation.  Here’s the card.  Ask for this guy when you get there,” he said, pointing to the name printed on the back of the card.

                Saeran gaped.  “When you said you knew some places, I didn’t expect…”

                “That’s why they’re surprises!” Saeyoung interjected, beaming at Saeran.  “Hurry up!  You still have another surprise, but you can’t have it until you get ready!” 

                Saeran took the bag that Zen had brought and ducked into the bathroom.  His hair was still wet enough that a little mousse was all it took to make his hair behave.  He felt significantly better, seeing that he wouldn’t look like he’d forgotten to brush it at all.  He even smiled at his reflection briefly.  Returning to the kitchen, he held the bag out to Zen. 

                “Nah, hang onto it until you get your stuff replaced,” Zen said.  “And remember, no matter what, you absolutely must not lose control of the beast.  You’ll be out after dark, and that’s a dangerous time.  Be the gentleman, no matter what.” 

                “What beast are you talking about?” Saeran asked in confusion. 

                Saeyoung and Vanderwood snickered before Saeyoung answered, “You know, the one that makes men want to do indecent things to women.  Zen thinks the beast only wakes at night.  He should talk to MC about that.  She has a beast of her own.” 

                Saeran’s face and ears felt hot suddenly.  Here he had been thinking about how to manage just talking to Nina.  What if she wanted something more?  He was embarrassed and suddenly afraid.

                Vanderwood set his hand on Saeran’s shoulder.  “Ignore the idiots,” he advised.  “You go at your own pace.  I think you’re going to be just fine,” he reassured.  “Also, this is the last surprise.  This one is for you to give Nina, from MC.”  He pulled out a single, long stem, red rose in a clear box.  “MC said that you should always take a flower on the first date.  Since she’s the only girl, we figured she knows what she’s talking about.”  He passed the flower to Saeran.  “Looks like you’re ready to go, right on time.  What do you think?” 

                Saeran looked at the flower, making a note that he would get Nina more flowers for the next date, if there was a next date.  His mouth felt dry, and he was still very nervous.  He looked at Vanderwood as if asking what to do next. 

                “Yeah, you’re ready.  If you don’t go, you’ll talk yourself out of it.  Tell her dinner is a surprise.  Let her be impressed by you having a driver tonight and dinner reservations.  Remember to smile.  Laugh at her jokes.  Give her your arm when you’re walking, or hold her hand if you feel like it.  If you don’t know what to say, ask about her childhood, her friends, and her family.”  Vanderwood punched his shoulder gently as a knock at the door announced the arrival of the driver.  “You got this, kid.  Go enjoy yourself.” 

                Saeran nodded his thanks to Vanderwood and avoided looking at Zen or Saeyoung as he turned.  Opening the door, he was greeted by the driver.  Once inside the car, he set the rose to the side for fear that he might crush it in his nervousness.  He didn’t know what to make of his emotions.  He was terrified and excited at the same time.  He recited the things to ask about on the drive, hoping he would remember them. 

                The car pulled to a stop and Saeran realized that he’d been so nervous that he hadn’t realized that they’d arrived at Nina’s studio.  The driver opened the door for him and he stepped out onto the sidewalk, dodging the snow piled by the road. 

                “Sir, did you have an address for your next destination?” the driver asked. 

                “Oh, uh, yeah, hang on.”  Saeran fished around in his pockets before diving back into the car to get the card for the restaurant.  He was glad he did, he’d left the rose behind as well.  Grabbing both, he held the card out to the driver.  “This is where we’re going, but I need to ask for the guy on the back when we get there.  Can you give it back to me?”

                “No need to worry, sir, that’ll be my job.  I’ll open the door after I’ve located him and things are ready for you.”  He smiled at Saeran.  “Look, I understand this is your first date with the young lady.  I’m not supposed to say anything, but I promise, I’ll do my part to make sure it goes well.” 

                “Thanks,” Saeran said, unsure what a driver would be able to do.  He looked up at Nina’s studio and gulped.  Taking a deep breath, he stepped away from the car.  The two steps that led to the door seemed higher than before, but he made it up them and pressed the button for the buzzer by the door. 

                Nina appeared from the back of the shop and waved, smiling brightly.  She ducked back behind the partition and returned with her coat over her arm.  Saeran watched her approach the door, dumbstruck.  Her red curls cascaded over the glittering, black velvet dress she wore.  She wore matching boots and tights with silver stars scattered across them.  She was breathtaking.  Saeran didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful before.

                She opened the door, still smiling.  “Wow, Saeran, you look really nice!” she exclaimed. 

                “You too,” he replied.  Cursing himself for such a weak response, he tried again.  “You’re beautiful,” was what fell out. 

                Nina blushed.  “Thank you.” 

                “Oh!  This is for you!” Saeran said, remembering the rose.  He shoved it at her awkwardly.  How many movies had he seen with MC where a man gave a woman a rose?  And this was the best he could manage?  He wanted the steps to open up and save him from his clumsy self.

                “Oh!”  Nina gasped, taking the rose gently from him.  “It’s beautiful!  Thank you!” she beamed.  She opened the top of the box, holding it to her nose.  “It smells amazing.  Can I go put it in some water before we go?” she asked. 

                “Um, yeah, that’s fine,” he nodded. 

                “Come in, I’ll only be a sec,” she said, stepping away. 

                Saeran stood in the doorway, unsure what to do with his hands now that they were empty.  He shoved them into his coat pockets, hoping he didn’t look stupid.  He licked his lips nervously and shifted his weight, trying to look relaxed, but certain that he was failing. 

                Nina returned quickly, smiling and pulling on her coat.  “Alright, that’ll make sure it doesn’t die before I get home.  Ready to go?” she asked, slipping her hand into the crook of his arm. 

                _“Well, that saves me that question,”_ Saeran thought, relieved that he didn’t have to figure out how to offer his arm to her.  “Yeah, the car is just outside.” 

                Nina smiled and looked at the door.  Saeran remembered he should open it for her, and reached for it quickly, almost yanking it open in his rush.  Then Nina’s hand was on his chest.  He looked down at her dazzling green eyes and warm smile. 

                “Saeran, it’s alright.  You don’t have to be nervous.  I’m so happy that you wanted to spend tonight with me.  I hope you’ll let me just see you being yourself,” she said gently. 

                Nina’s words and tone were so like MC’s that Saeran was caught off-guard.  MC was his friend.  She always understood him and never looked down on him or teased him about his nervousness.  Here was Nina, sounding like the same sort of person.  Saeran found a smile spreading across his face and the nervousness eased. 

                Still unsure what to say, Saeran nodded as he smiled, and held the door open properly.  He closed it behind them and waited while Nina locked up.  As they approached the car, the driver opened the door for them. 

                “A car and driver?” Nina asked, surprised. 

                “Just for tonight, but yes,” he replied as he helped her over the snow and let her slide into the car first.  He thought he heard the driver say something as he got in, but wasn’t sure.  It sounded like, “Nicely done.” 

                The car pulled up to the restaurant a few minutes later and the driver opened the partition and turned to tell them that he would be back after checking on their reservations.  He left, and Nina looked out the window.  She squeaked in surprise and turned to Saeran. 

                “Really?  Here?” she asked, her eyes wide. 

                “I… yes?  Is this not alright?  We can go somewhere else,” Saeran rushed. 

                “No!  This is amazing!  I’ve wanted to come here for so long!” Nina exclaimed, squeezing Saeran’s arm.  “When I asked about dinner, I thought we’d go someplace simple.  I never imagined, well, I mean, this!”  She was beaming with excitement. 

                Saeran found himself smiling back at her.  He was going to have to find a way to thank Vanderwood for this.  Nina’s smiles were electrifying to him, and every time she smiled at him, he thought his heart would stop.  Right now, it was in danger of never beating again.

                The driver opened the door gently.  “Your reservation is waiting, sir,” he said.  “I will wait nearby until you finish your meal.” 

                Saeran helped Nina out of the car and again, she slid her hand into his arm.  This part was turning out to be the easiest part of the night, so far.  He walked to the door, managing to open it properly this time, and let Nina enter first.  Helping Nina out of her coat, he stood behind her as a waiter approached. 

                “Mr. Choi?” the waiter asked.  When Saeran nodded, the waiter gave Saeran and Nina a welcoming smile.  “This way, please,” he said, turning to lead them into the restaurant. 

                They were seated at a table next to a window that overlooked the patio.  Lattice surrounded the patio, ivy curling over it.  Small, white lights were strung along and over the patio, glinting against the winter night.  A candle flickered in a red glass bowl on the table and the white table cloth was pristine.

                Nina looked around in awe as the waiter helped her with her chair and passed them the menus.  He took their drink orders and left them alone.  Saeran watched Nina’s face as expressions ranging from wonder to surprise flickered across them.  How she could feel so many emotions so rapidly and still be smiling amazed him. 

                Turning back to the table, she smiled sheepishly and opened the menu.  Her excitement turned to despair and she looked up at Saeran as if everything beautiful was turning to dust.  “I can’t read it,” she whispered.  “Can you?” 

                Saeran didn’t understand what she meant until he opened the menu.  Every last word was in Italian.  The only words that weren’t in Italian were the names of soft drinks and a note stating that waitstaff would be happy to translate as necessary.  Saeran smiled slowly.  He understood, after much time with his therapist, that the way Rika had raised him had been wrong.  He still knew multiple computer languages and was fluent in French, Italian, Russian, and Greek.  Thanks to his brother, he now knew enough Arabic to keep up with short conversation.  Finally, something he could do without having to struggle to remember what to do next! 

                Saeran nodded and Nina scooted her chair around the table to sit closer to him.  She leaned over his menu, scanning the odd words.  “Will you read it to me?” she asked. 

                Saeran began reading, but not translating.  He was on the description of the second item on the appetizer menu before Nina realized what he was doing.  She looked at him in exasperation.  “Alright, smart guy, you know Italian.”  She narrowed her eyes in mock annoyance, grinning at him.  “Are you going to translate it for me, or are you going to order for both of us?” 

                Ordering for them both wasn’t something Saeran had thought about.  He liked the idea as quickly as it came to him, though.  “Would you… I mean… could… is it okay?” he stammered. 

                “For you to order for us both?” she asked with a quizzical look.

                Saeran nodded, hoping it wasn’t a mistake to ask. 

                “Hmm, I don’t usually like that sort of thing,” she cautioned him.  “But tonight, why not?  Let’s see what you come up with.” 

                Saeran smiled, excited.  He looked over the menu.  “Do you have any allergies?” he asked. 

                “Tomatoes,” Nina said, looking sad. 

                “What?  We … you should have said something!” he exclaimed.  “We’ll go somewhere else.  I’m so sorry!”  He was already standing up when Nina began to giggle softly.  He had just been had.

                Nina moved her chair to the far side of the table again and smiled, crinkling her eyes at him.  “That’s for the menu,” she laughed. 

                “Okay,” Saeran chuckled, settling back in his seat.  “That’s fair.”  He grinned back at her over the menu.  “Seriously, do you have any allergies?” 

                “None for food, no,” she said, twining her fingers together and resting her chin on her hands.  “What sounds good?” 

                Saeran read over the menu, deciding quickly.  He smiled and set the menu aside.  “I think you’ll like it,” he said.  “We’ll do _coniglio,_ first.  Then maybe _paccheri,_ followed by _pesce_ and then maybe _panna cotta_ for dessert.  What do you think?”  He grinned, knowing that she didn’t know what he was saying. 

                “Hmm.  I know what panna cotta is, and pesce is something about fish.  What are the others?” Nina asked, tilting her head to the side. 

                “Can I wait to tell you until after you’ve tried them?” he asked, smiling and hoping she wouldn’t press the point. 

                “It’s not something awful is it?” Nina asked, looking uncertain.  “I mean, you’re not going to have them serve me a plate full of eyeballs or something, are you?” 

                Saeran laughed at that.  “It’s Italian, not Icelandic!” 

                Nina looked a little pale.  “Wait, you mean people eat… other than fish in soup?” 

                “They do!  But it’s alright.  Italians don’t.  I promise no weird animal parts for dinner.” 

                The waiter returned with their drinks and Saeran spoke smoothly in Italian as he ordered.  Nina kept her eyes fixed on him as he spoke.  The fact that he knew she couldn’t understand him kept him from being nervous about ordering.  Instead, he felt proud that she trusted him to order a meal when she had no idea what the dishes were. 

                As the waiter left to take the order to the kitchen, Nina smiled at Saeran.  “So that’s the trick, is it?” she said, softly.

                “What trick?” he asked. 

                “Find something you know you can do and all the nerves go away.”  She grinned.  “You haven’t been nervous since you found out I couldn’t read the menu.  I have to say, you’re cute when you’re unsure, but you’re really attractive when you’re not.” 

                Saeran blinked a couple of times.  She was right.  His nervousness had evaporated the instant she’d allowed him to order for them.  It was a trick he’d seen MC use on him before, but he hadn’t realized that it would work anywhere.  Still, having his lack of nervousness pointed out, he felt somewhat shy again, and looked out the window to try and look somewhere other than at Nina. 

                “Oh no you don’t,” she said to him.  “I’ve seen that you can be confident.  I’m not going to let you hide again.” 

                Saeran glanced at her.  She was smiling, happily, perhaps even playfully, but there was no malice in her expression.  He shook his head at himself.  “I’m sorry,” he said.  “I’m not used to being around people a lot.” 

                “Hmm, an introvert then?  I’m kind of an introvert, myself.  I don’t mind people, but I hate making small talk and trying to figure out the right responses.  I always feel like I’m going to say the wrong thing.” 

                “Really?” he asked, looking at Nina curiously.  “But you were so friendly with everyone at the party.” 

                “Right.  I had to learn how to do that.  It took a long time, and a lot of mistakes.  But I wanted my own art shop, so I knew that I couldn’t do it unless I learned how to talk to people.  So,” she shrugged slightly, “it was like learning another language.  I did a lot of reading and a lot of practice.” 

                “I wouldn’t have guessed,” he said, impressed with her for having learned the skills so many people found to be basic, but that were still such a struggle for him. 

                “That’s good,” she said, smiling proudly.  “It means I’m doing it right.  Don’t be too fooled though.  It’s an act, all of it is.” 

                Saeran frowned at that.  “Are you acting, now?” 

                Nina shook her head, her red curls bouncing.  “No, I don’t feel like I need to act with you.” 

                He smiled then, glad to hear it.  He didn’t want Nina to feel like she had to pretend with him. 

                The waiter returned with a tray of what looked to be miniature chicken thigh quarters, covered in a sauce with diced tomatoes.  He spoke again to Saeran, still only speaking Italian.  Saeran nodded and the waiter left the table. 

                “What is this?” Nina asked curiously.  “It looks like tiny chickens.  Was it the babies?”

                Saeran grinned.  “I’ll tell you it’s not chicken, but try some.” 

                Nina spread her napkin and used the small tongs on the plate to take a piece of meat.  She eyed it suspiciously but followed Saeran’s lead, pulling off a piece with her fork.  The look of enjoyment on her face made Saeran’s heart beat a little faster. 

                “Wow, that is amazing!”  She already had another piece on her fork before she paused and asked, “What is it?” 

                “Rabbit,” Saeran said, smiling and taking another bite himself. 

                “You’re kidding!” she exclaimed softly.  “As in, cute, fluffy, long-ears, rabbit?” 

                “Well, the ones raised for food are less cute, but yes, rabbit.”  Saeran looked worried now.  Had he made a mistake?  Should he have stuck to more common foods? 

                “Who knew they were so tasty!” Nina chuckled as she continued eating. 

                Saeran felt his shoulders relax and a knot in his stomach unwound itself.  She liked it.  The only part of the meal he was uncertain about ordering, and she liked it. 

                As they finished the rabbit, the conversation continued to flow.  When the waiter returned with a plate of large pasta with a sauce containing what looked like oysters, Nina waited until he left and looked at Saeran, waiting. 

                “After you try it,” he reminded her, gesturing for her to try the dish.        

                Nina bit her lip as she surveyed her plate and Saeran’s heart skipped a beat.  She shrugged and speared one of the over-sized tubes on her fork, catching up the contents of the sauce.  She chewed it thoughtfully and again Saeran saw her face brighten as she decided she liked it. 

                When she looked up, waiting for an answer, he smiled.  “Paccheri is the pasta.  This dish has garlic, oyster mushrooms, bacon, and tomatoes.  There’s a lot of ways it can be cooked though.” 

                “It’s delicious, just amazing!  I didn’t know that could be done with such simple ingredients!” 

                “Some of the best food is simple, I think,” he smiled, finally starting on his own plate.  That sparked a conversation about favorite foods that carried them into the next appearance by the waiter.  Saeran thought it was cute how excited Nina looked to see the fish.  It was the only dish she’d guessed the name of earlier. 

                By the time the _panna cotta_ arrived, they’d cleared most of the plate and gave the dessert and one another a nervous look.  Still the conversation continued, and they ate slowly, too busy talking now to really pay attention to the food.  Saeran was completely entranced with Nina.  No matter where the conversation went, she followed.  She directed it along a few paths related to art that left him without any idea how to respond, but always explained things so that he caught up quickly. 

                After paying the check, they stayed at the table for almost another hour before the lights on the patio reminded Saeran that they’d had plans other than just having dinner together.  “Do you still feel up to seeing the lights?” he asked, unsure if she was still awake enough for walking in the cold. 

                “I wouldn’t miss it,” she said, firmly, smiling as he stood. 

                Saeran helped her into her coat, awestruck at how much more comfortable he was with Nina now.  The conversation over dinner had left him feeling as if he were with someone he’d known for a long time.  As they stood, Saeran saw the driver dart out the door and knew that the car would be waiting for them. 

                He offered his arm to Nina this time, and she smiled as she slipped her hand into it.  They wove through the restaurant, reaching the front as the car pulled up.  Once inside the car, conversation became only a little less comfortable.  Saeran couldn’t believe that Nina had been smiling all night, at him!  His own smile couldn’t be contained as the driver opened the door again to let them out at the entrance to the park. 

                Nina stepped onto the sidewalk with Saeran and stopped in her tracks.  She looked out at the park with its trees hung with white lights of varying size.  Here and there, silver decorations filled the space between the lights, glittering as small breezes swung and spun them. 

                Her free hand came up and closed over the hand she’d placed in his arm as she looked up at him.  “Oh!  Saeran!  It’s beautiful!  It’s so bright!” she exclaimed. 

                “I love this place,” he said.  “Come on, I’ll show you my favorite parts.” 

                Saeran led Nina through the park, showing her the fountains that had been turned off but now sported cascades of chasing lights that resembled water moving.  In another section, ice sculptures stood with blue lights illuminating them from the ground up.  In still another area, lights were crafted into the shape of flowers and butterflies whose wings fanned slowly in the night. 

                Nina watched the lights, but Saeran thought the brightest light in the park was walking at his side.  Her face and eyes expressed such wonder and fascination with the lights and the way they were crafted.  As they completed their circuit of the park, Saeran saw a vendor selling hot drinks and bought them each a cup of hot cocoa. 

                “What was your favorite part?” he asked, handing her the warm cup. 

                Nina blushed and smiled slowly.  She looked at the cup as her fingers closed around it and softly said, “You.” 

                Saeran blushed and felt like his heart might tear itself out of his chest.  “M.. me?” he stammered, suddenly nervous again. 

                “Yes, you,” Nina replied, looking up at him again.  Her smile was soft and shy this time.  “I’ve had so much fun with you tonight,” she said.  “First at dinner, and now here.  You are my favorite part, Saeran.  Thank you, so much, for bringing me with you tonight.” 

                Saeran wanted to wrap his arms around Nina and crush her against him.  Holding hot drinks made that a little less than optimal, and so he settled for stepping close to her and putting his arm around her shoulder.  Nina leaned against him and Saeran felt his breath catching. 

                She was so beautiful, so intelligent, so funny, and she thought that _he_ was the best part of the night!  Saeran could have danced if he’d known how.  He had no words to express how happy, no, how far beyond happy he was in that moment.  He bent his head and rested his face against her hair. 

                He didn’t know how long they stood that way, but eventually the cold began to bite through his clothes, drawing him back to the reality that they either needed to keep moving, or turn back to the car.  Still, he didn’t want to say goodbye. 

                “Nina, do you know what time it is?” he asked. 

                “Hmm, it’s a little after eleven,” she said, looking at her watch.

                “Do you want to stay here for the fireworks?  It’s alright if you don’t.  I know it’s cold.” 

                “I hadn’t noticed,” she said, sighing gently against him.  “I’d love to see them if you’re up for it?” 

                “I’d like to see them, if you’re with me,” he said, blushing again. 

                Nina blushed in return.  “I love fireworks, especially the ones that look like glitter and stars as they fall.” 

                That gave Saeran an idea.  “Come with me,” he said, taking her hand without thinking.  He led Nina away from the crowds and the lights, along the walkways to the unused parts of the park and up a hill.  At the top of the hill was a bench and Saeran swept away the snow that lingered on it, making a place for them to sit. 

                “I used to sneak out at night, when I was a boy, and look up at the stars,” he explained, gesturing to the expanse above them.  “It’s harder to see them in the city, but there’s so many of them still.  I can still see the constellations.  Do you know any of them?” he asked her, gazing up at the lights in the sky. 

                “I know a few,” Nina said.  She pointed up at a sequence of stars.  “That’s Draco,” she pointed.  “And over there is Perseus.” 

                Saeran looked down at Nina, blinking in surprise.  “You know more than most if you know those!” 

                “My father taught me,” she said with a grin.  “He was the one who really knew the stars.  I just learned what I did because he taught me when I was young.”  She looked at Saeran curiously.  “Who taught you about the stars first?” 

                “My brother did,” Saeran smiled.  It was one of the few happy memories he had of his childhood.

                “That’s sweet,” Nina smiled. 

                From somewhere below them, Saeran heard music begin to play.  “I’d like to go someplace away from town someday, when it’s warmer, and watch the stars with you.”  He realized what he said as soon as the words left his mouth, but it was too late to silence the thought.  Saeran cringed, waiting for Nina to tell him that it would never happen.

                “You want to?  Really?” she asked, instead. 

                “I, well, I mean, if you, uh…”  Saeran stammered nervously. 

                Nina silenced his stammering by kissing him. 

Her lips were soft and warm against his and his first response was to pull away.  Very quickly though, he responded by leaning into her, and kissing her back.  His arms closed around her and he held her as he’d wanted to earlier. 

                Pulling away, Nina smiled at Saeran.  “I want to,” she said, smiling up at him. 

                Saeran smiled broadly and swept Nina from her feet, spinning around with her.  She squealed and clung to him, laughing as he set her lightly back on the ground again.  “Then we will go,” he said.  “I’ll promise it, even.” 

                A flash of light burst overhead with a loud pop, and the first of the fireworks began to explode in the sky.  Saeran turned Nina in his arms and held her against his chest as they watched the colored lights splashing across the darkness.  The fireworks really did look like stars to most people, Saeran thought, but he had all the stars he needed in the sky, even without fireworks.  Standing on the hill, with Nina in his arms, Saeran was certain that he was somewhere far above the earth, among the stars, himself.  He hoped he never came back to earth again.


End file.
